


getting closer

by glitterjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Dom/sub, Drinking holy water on accident oops, Eventual Smut, Exorcisms, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Play, Religious Conflict, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Stabbing, Temporary Character Death, demon!Ten, demonic rituals, priest!Kun, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: “Who would think that our head priest had a demon calling them ‘honey’ and ‘KunKun’ you really know how to pick them don’t you father Kun?” Johnny says.-Kun is in for a long ass ride when a demon he exorcised ends up falling in love with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so! This is part 1 of this little demon/exorcist au and let me say that this has become my baby, my pride and joy, my everything. I’ve have so much fun writing this and I hope that you guys like it!!! I’ve posted some snippets here and there on twitter and andjakdkskkdkd im just so excited to finally show you all what this fanfic has become.
> 
> Come yell with me about shit on my twitter! ( @glitterjungwoo ) I also post updates about all my other stuff on there too!!! 
> 
> Part two will come soon, I’m about halfway done with the second part! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated I’d love to know any feedback and such about anything!

“Alright I’m going to need you two to secure the patient to the bed, we can’t have them running around the room like last time. Mark, make sure that the video camera is on.”

 

Mark replies, “don’t worry father Kun, it’s been recording for the past few minutes.”

 

“Father Kun, the patient is secured. We are ready to begin the exorcism.”

 

“Thank you Johnny. Taeil I need you to take the parents outside, you won’t want to see what will become of your daughter during the exorcism. Most parents of children that become possessed can’t stomach it.” Kun says to a crying mother and a worried father.

 

The mother walks up to Kun and hands him a rosary, “please use this, it was the one she used every night before she was possessed.”

 

Kun bows to the mother, “thank you, we promise that we will do the best we can to keep your daughter safe.”

 

With that, Taeil gently guides the parents out the door and shuts it behind them.

 

“Alright let’s get this demon out of here so we can go to lunch,” Mark says.

 

A deep voice came out of the little girl on the bed, “don’t worry honey, I won’t keep you for long~”

 

Johnny, Taeil, and Mark look at the little body with confusion. Kun just sighs loudly and runs his hands through his hair.

 

“Ten is that you again? This is the fifth time this week!”

 

Giggles begin to come out of the girl’s body, “maybe it is me...why do you look so unhappy to see me cutie?”

 

Kun feels his face go hot, “enough demon! Just get out of here before I have to bring out the holy water again. We both know how much you didn’t like the way it burned.”

 

“Oooh that’s kinky, I didn’t know you were such a sadist KunKun. Are you going to whip me too?”

 

Johnny coughs as a way to conceal his laugh, Mark is pale in the face from having his innocent mind be corrupted by the demon’s filthy words. Taeil’s jaw was on the floor.

 

Kun rose his voice, “Get out Ten! I’m not going to repeat myself.”

 

They heard the demon whine, “fine I’ll go then. Look forward to our next date! Maybe I’ll be able to give you a kiss then!”

 

With that, the little girl’s body became limp as Ten left her body and went back to wherever he came from. The color slowly came back to her cheeks and a few minutes later the girl’s eyes opened and she was back to normal.

 

“Where am I?” the little girl spoke.

 

Kun knelt down and felt her forehead, she was running a high temperature now that she was back to normal, “don’t worry, the demon should be out of your body for good now. Taeil will bring your parents back in okay? They’ve been worried sick about you.”

 

Taeil brought back in the parents, and they all shed a tear along with them as they embraced their daughter. Kun was happy to see that the family could now be at ease, but he was still annoyed with Ten’s antics yet again.

 

-

 

As the four of them made their way back to the church, that’s when the teasing started.

 

“Who would think that our head priest had a demon calling them ‘honey’ and ‘KunKun’ you really know how to pick them don’t you father Kun?” Johnny says.

 

Kun groans, “enough you guys, it’s already been the fifth time this week having to deal with this demon don’t add to my suffering.”

 

Mark asked softly, “Kun why did he call you a sadist? What did he mean by you whipping him?”

 

Taeil snorted and Johnny clutched at his stomach as his laughing grew louder. “Oh Mark, I don’t think you want to know. Unless our little ‘KunKun’ here wants to explain it to you then by all means go ahead this will be entertaining,” Taeil says in between fits of laughter.

 

He seriously needed to get new friends, and to get Ten to stop messing with him.

 

-

 

“Taeyong he looked so cute today in his priest clothes I just wanted to eat him up! Not to suck my own dick but he was totally blushing today.”

 

Taeyong gasps, “Ten how many bodies have you taken energy from this week just to see him?”

 

“Only five!” he responds.

 

The two of them were lounging in an abandoned home that had been used for witchcraft centuries ago. Ten could only rest in places considered to be portals in the human world in the comfort of his own body. His friend Taeyong was with him, waiting for his freshly dyed hair to dry. Taeyong wanted to surprise his boyfriend Yuta so he decided to possess a woman so she could buy him the hair products he needed. While Ten had been out trying to see Kun, Taeyong had bleached and dyed his hair a soft pink color.

 

“Tennie, do you think you have enough strength now to exist in the human world without borrowing people’s bodies?” Taeyong asks.

 

Ten ponders for a bit, ever since he saw Kun for the first time a few months ago he’s been gathering a lot of energy lately. In a week, Ten could possess about eight bodies. Out of those eight, only three of them would make him come face to face with his favorite exorcist.

 

“I don’t really know? I haven’t tried to walk past the portals. Why don’t we try that now?!” Ten says excitedly.

 

“Wait Tennie my hair isn’t even dry yet! Let’s wait a little bit!”

 

Ten pouts, “okay fine but I’m calling Jungwoo over, I need to look cute for when I walk past to portal and find my man.”

 

Taeyong snorts, “you know woo is probably busy with his boyfriend, last thing I heard from him was him telling me that he was going to try and convince Doyoung to use a spider gag on him. Whatever the hell that is.”

 

“You know for an incubus you really are a little baby,” Ten says.

 

It was now Taeyong’s turn to pout. “Yes, I’m an incubus. Yes, the only dick I want is Yuta’s. We exist Ten! Anyways help me towel off the rest of my hair so we can go to the edge of the portal.”

 

Ten took the towel that was around Taeyong’s shoulders and gently ran it through his hair again. Although his hair was still a little damp, it was getting fluffier by the minute and it really made it look like cotton candy. Ten was contemplating dying his hair now. What color would Kun like the best?

 

He heard Taeyong begin to complain, “Ten be careful! You’re tugging too hard it hurts!”

 

Ten responds, “oh sorry yongie I forgot the only person allowed to pull your hair was Yuta.”

 

That earned him a kick from Taeyong and a pinch on the arm as well.

 

-

 

When Kun finally escaped Johnny and Taeil’s teasing and made it back to his home right next to the church, he flopped face first onto his bed.

 

He was used to dealing with Ten by now, the first few times really shocked him as he never had a demon interact with him in the way that Ten did. Usually the demon’s would curse him and tell him how annoying he was, never did they coo at him and call them a “cutie pie”.

 

Ten turned his whole world upside down.

 

As his appearances became more frequent during his appointments, his shock quickly turned into frustration. Ten would only wreak havoc just to have the chance to encounter Kun again. He figured that Ten was still a weak demon and couldn’t communicate with him without using someone else’s body.

 

Kun prayed that the day wouldn’t come that Ten would be strong enough to appear in his regular form. He was frustrating enough to deal with in other people’s body and Kun did not even want to imagine what his life would become if Ten was able to move freely.

 

Because of Ten, his workload has increased by twice as much. Usually during the week he would have less than 6 appointments and he was perfectly fine with that. It was a comfortable living and he was able to train up his friends in performing exorcisms too. However, ever since he met Ten, he’s trying to keep his head above water doing, at the most, almost 20 exorcism’s a week. Kun knew that he was good at what he did but it was getting exhausting at this point. What helped was that exorcisms involving Ten were never too high maintenance. Once the demon would spot him, he would mess around a bit and leave once Kun asked him enough times.

 

He thought back on the first time they ever met. Kun was doing on exorcism on a young mother whose condition was preventing her from taking care of her child properly. The father had been crying uncontrollably through the whole exorcism and once the deed was done, Kun heard a voice by his ear say, “I didn’t know that the priests nowadays were so cute.”

 

Needless to say, the flirtatious antics only increased as he encountered Ten more often. Kun has no idea what the demon looked like or what their normal voice sounded like, and he honestly didn’t want the day to come where he would find out.

 

Kun was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a faint tapping followed by meowing at his window. In the afternoons, a stray cat that lived among the many that slept under the church pews would visit Kun for some food. He didn’t know why the cat had taken such a liking to him but he couldn’t complain, the cat made good company for his otherwise lonely house. The life of a priest at the end of the day could become lonely, but Kun was never going to admit that out loud to anyone. According to everyone, his life only had room for God and for saving others.

 

Ten could not and would not wriggle his way into that.

 

He goes into his kitchen and grabs a tin of cat food, Kun always made sure to have some stocked for his little friend that came by. Although he would very much like for that cat to live with him, Kun felt that the cat was happier being able to wander around the world. He gently scoops out the food into a bowl and makes his way back to his room.

 

Kun slides the window open and sets the bowl down on the window sill. He clicks his tongue and gently calls for the cat to come and get their dinner.

 

However, what comes out of the bushes makes Kun’s soul almost leave him body.

 

-

 

Ten and Taeyong were standing outside of the witches house, the portal space ended just past the old mailbox that was holding on by a thread. Taeyong was biting his nails from nervousness and he watches Ten get closer and closer to the edge.

 

“Tennie...be careful...just put one foot out first just in case things go bad your whole body isn’t in pain…” Taeyong says.

 

Ten looks back and smiles, “don’t worry Taeyong I know how to be careful! Also, how do I look? Does this shirt look good on me?”

 

As Ten poses in various ways, Taeyong just laughs, “of course you look good Ten I picked out your clothes for you! If that priest doesn’t fall in love with you then you’re welcome to join me and Yuta, we know how to appreciate something good.”

 

“No thanks, the only man I want is Kun. I just wanna squish his face and eat him for breakfast. I’m trying to go on a new diet where all I do is eat his ass.”

 

“TEN.”

 

Ten laughs at Taeyong whose face is now just as pink as his hair. He turns back around and steps closer to where the mailbox is. Although he tried to make it seem like he was unfazed by it, he was actually really nervous. He had heard stories of the immense pain that demons felt when they stepped out of portals without the necessary amount of strength. Ten did not want to go through days of having his leg constantly feel like it was burning.

 

He slowly stuck out his leg, he could hear Taeyong suck in a breath behind him as he slowly inches out more of himself outside of the portal. Ten didn’t feel any pain or burning so far, and he could feel his heart rate going a mile a minute. He waited a few seconds before he slowly began to stick his arms out of the portal, when Ten felt that there was still no pain he let half of his body come out.

 

“Look Tae! I’m halfway out and it doesn’t even hurt!”

 

Taeyong responde, “oh my gosh Tennie! How does it feel to be in the human world with your body?”

 

“It feels the same? I don’t really feel anything cool or special to be honest. Let me get the rest of myself out.”

 

Ten steps out of the portal with his other leg and gets his full body into the human world. He braced himself for any pain that could come his way but when he still felt nothing, Ten became extremely excited and started giggling.

 

“Tae! I’m officially in the human world! This is so fucking cool I can go anywhere now!” Ten says happily.

 

Taeyong ran as close to the edge of the portal he could go. “Oh my gosh Ten can you buy me some milk tea as the first thing you do in the human world? Pretty please?”

 

“Fine, I’ll do it but afterwards I’m going to search for my man!”

 

-

 

“Who the hell are you? Have you been in the bushes all day stalking me? What-who-” Kun stammers.

 

Outside his window, cradling his furry friend was a man that looked to be around his age. His hair was a dark brown and he was dressed in a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans and a satin button up of the same color. They had piercings all over their ears and a lot more jewelry around their neck and their fingers.

 

The stranger looked up at him and gave him a smile that would have made his heart skip a beat if he wasn’t so in shock.

 

“I found you! I knew this cat had a smell on them that was a bit familiar,” the person says.

 

Kun’s mind was racing, what did this person mean by saying that they found him? Did they meet before and he just couldn’t recall the time or place?

 

“Look, I have no idea who you are but please put my cat down and get out of my yard! You couldn’t just knock like a regular person?”

 

The man pouts and sets the cat on the ground, however the cat proceeds to rub itself against the stranger’s legs and ignores the fact that there’s a plate of fresh cat food on the window sill.

 

“You can’t even recognize my voice? I thought what we had was special KunKun don’t break my heart like this,” they respond.

 

No way. No way was this happening right now.

 

“You’re kidding. This isn’t real. This is just some weird dream and in a few minutes I’ll wake up and everything will be fine there’s no way that you are here right now there’s just-this can’t be!” Kun exclaims.

 

“But it is real KunKun! I gathered enough strength and energy from humans to be able to exist in the human world! It’s been so fun! I was able to get free milk tea by just flirting with the little human behind the register. Also, cats seem to like me a lot in this form and this one happened to lead me to you! It’s a match made in hell I tell you!”

 

Although Kun wasn’t allowed to drink alcohol, he was about ready to break the rules of God right now because he was too sober for all of this. To have Ten now able to pester him all the time was Kun’s worst nightmare coming true.

 

Kun groans, “it wasn’t enough for you to bother me during exorcisms? Why do you want to see me so badly? If you’re doing this only because you want to possess me and use my body then just do it already!”

 

Ten puts on a fake expression of being offended, “I may be a demon but I would never just use you for your body, you’re special...I wanna see you a lot because I like you I thought you were super cute the first time you expelled me out of a person’s body…”

 

Kun was shocked to see Ten’s face slowly become tinted pink. He had no idea that demon’s were even able to blush or feel flustered, let alone be able to develop genuine crushes on humans.

 

“You’re one of the weirdest demon’s I’ve ever encountered. Who develops a crush on someone who curses then and forces them out of people’s bodies? Doesn’t that hurt when I do it?” Kun asks.

 

“What can I say, I’m a masochist. And to answer your question, it only hurts when you throw holy water on the body, don’t even get me started on rosaries and crosses those hurt like an absolute bitch. Literally feels like I’m being choked out whenever they put a pendant around the bodies neck, and I’m actually into autoerotic asphyxiation,” Ten replies.

 

Kun doesn’t answer, he just covers his face with his hands and puts all of his strength into not screaming at the top of his lungs.

 

Ten speaks up, “anyways can I come in? Me and Tae were gonna spend the night in a witches house but he’s probably with his boyfriend now and I really don’t wanna walk in on them getting it on. Also, I’m really thirsty can you spare me a glass of water?”

 

There was no way Kun was going to let a demon into his house.

 

-

 

“Woah Kun! Your couch is so soft!”

 

Kun could not believe he just let a demon into his house.

 

His plan was to shut the window in Ten’s face and ignore him until he got tired and went back to whatever pit of hell he crawled out of. However, the cat would not leave Ten’s side and Kun knew that if he didn’t feed the cat then no one else would and his concern for the cats wellbeing outweighed his annoyance with Ten at the moment. He let Ten come into his house under one (several) conditions: don’t make a mess, don’t eat all of his food, don’t burn any of his bibles.

 

Once Ten was let inside, the cat followed him in and only then did the cat notice that there was food. Kun was happy that the kitty was finally eating their dinner but he was a little irked that the cat was so taken by Ten. He was the one that fed him and scratched him behind the ears! Not Ten!

 

At the moment, Kun was in his kitchen watching Ten very closely. The demon was laying on his couch with the cat sitting in his lap. So far, Ten had done a good job of respecting Kun’s rules for being in his home but Kun didn’t want to get too comfortable.

 

“Kun I’m still thirsty, can I have a glass of water or something?” Ten asks.

 

Kun turns around to get a glass from his cabinet and then he hears, “oh wait! I found some water here!”

 

He turns around in horror, but Kun is too late to stop Ten from drinking down the contents of a bottle he had on the small table next to his couch.

 

“Ten! Why did you do that?!” Kun yells.

 

The demon looks at him with a pout, “what? I said I was thirsty and there was some perfectly good water right here! Why are you so torn up about it?”

 

“Ten that was holy water!”

 

Kun watches Ten with absolute horror. Why was the demon not crouched on the floor screaming in pain by now?

 

Ten surveys his body in surprise as well. Another factor of having enough strength in the human world meant it took a lot more than a little bit of holy water to take him down.

 

“Aww KunKun are you worried about me? It’s gonna take more than that to hurt me silly so you don’t have to worry about me dying. I’m still here babe~” Ten teases.

 

“What a shame,” Kun teases back. “What will it take then?”

 

Ten smirks, “wouldn’t you like to know huh? Maybe I’ll tell you if you give me a kiss.”

 

Kun cringes and turns around, looking into his kitchen as Ten laughs out loud and ends up jostling the cat so much they jump off of the couch.

 

The cat walks towards Kun and sits by his feet, meowing and pleading to be picked up. Once Kun picks up the cat and begins to cuddle them close to his chest he sees a flash go off and looks up to find Ten snapping photos of him.

 

“You demon! You have a phone?” Kun says.

 

“Um, yeah I do, what else would this be?” Ten replies.

 

“Whatever, that’s not the point why did you just take pictures of me?” He asks.

 

Ten coos as he looks at the pictures, “so I can show Taeyong how cute you are! You don’t mind if I set this as my wallpaper right?”

 

Kun feels his hair going grey. “Why would you even want to do that Ten?”

 

“Cuz’ you’re cute and I wanna look at you whenever I can’t see in you real life. I miss you sometimes you know!”

 

The cat began to wriggle in Kun’s arms, interrupting their conversation.

 

Kun looks down at the cat, “do you want to go now? Let me take you to my window okay?” He then looks at Ten, “you too, I’m tired and I’m going to sleep. You can’t stay here overnight so go back to your friends or something.”

 

He didn’t wait for Ten to respond and he walked back to his room, once the cat spotted the window they jumped out of Kun’s hands and began to walk towards it. Kun opens the window for them and watches the cat jump to the ground and make its way back into the bushes. When he turns back around he see’s Ten standing by the door of his bedroom.

 

“Do you want to go out on your own or do I have to carry you out?” Kun asks.

 

Ten pretends to be in deep thought before answering, “well if you carry me out technically we’ll be hugging so-”

 

“Ten! Just-please I want to go to bed.”

 

The demon giggles and walks towards the window, before they climb out, however, Ten turns to Kun, “...can I get a kiss goodnight before I go?” He asks with a pout on his face.

 

“If I let you kiss me will you let me sleep?” Kun asks.

 

Ten nods his head and Kun sighs, just one kiss wouldn’t kill him right? God would understand his current situation...right?

 

“Fine...But If you try anything else I’m going to push you out the window.” Kun finally says.

 

Kun watches at Ten has trouble controlling the smile that spreads across his face. His cheeks become tinted with pink and Kun can not believe that after all the things that come out of Ten’s mouth, the prospect of him getting to kiss him is what makes him flustered.

 

Ten slowly steps into Kun’s personal space and gently puts one hand on the nape of his neck and the other on his waist. He slowly brings Kun closer until their noses touch and Kun can see the way Ten’s pupils are dilating.

 

“Is this okay?” Ten whispers.

 

Kun doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t trust himself to be able to speak without his voice wavering. Although he was an adult, Kun had never really kissed anyone other than family. Now here he was going to have his first kiss be with a demon of all people. He feels Ten begin to play with the short hair on the nape of his neck and he just closes his eyes and nods, letting Ten know it was okay for him to continue.

 

He feels when Ten kisses him, there’s a soft pressure against his lips and Kun will admit that it’s a very nice feeling that makes his heart race; but he’ll only ever admit it to himself. Kun would never admit out loud to Ten that kissing him felt like heaven even though he knew the mere action of doing so was bad enough to condemn him to hell.

 

Kun knew he should feel guilty for liking it, but it felt so good for him to even bother thinking about anything other than the way Ten was gently moving away and back in again, pressing soft and chaste kisses against his lips. When he feels a little prick of pain on his lower lip he gasps and Ten uses that opportunity to gentle glide his tongue past his lips.

 

At this moment, Kun feels himself getting light headed and he stumbles a bit, separating the two from their kiss. Kun looks at Ten and finds his face now flushed red and his face in a complete state of euphoria. He knows well enough that he looks the same, if not worse, and Kun begins to feel a bit self conscious.

 

Ten simply smiles and gets one leg out the window, “that was a nice kiss KunKun, I’ll see you later!”

 

With that, Ten jumps out of the window leaving Kun alone in his bedroom. That night, Kun finds a hard time sleeping because his mind constantly wanders and makes him wonder how it would feel if he and Ten had kissed more. What if Ten kissed him in other places, what if-

 

Kun only slept 3 hours that night.

 

-

 

A month passes. Then two months.

 

Ten visits him every night without fail.

 

He comes in with the cat and stays in his home for a bit. Ten has never stayed the night and only once did he break something, on accident of course. The demon knocks on his window with the cat curled up in his hands and he always greets Kun with a smile on his face. Kun has never met anyone that has been so happy to see him every day.

 

The exorcisms have definitely become less frequent now. The appointments have shrunk in half and Ten only possesses a few people a week to maintain his energy. He had explained to Kun one night that he needs to feed off of some energy or else he’ll lose the ability to visit the human world in his regular body.

 

By this point, Kun can’t imagine what his life would be like if Ten suddenly stopped visiting. He doesn’t want to imagine it either, it’s been hard to admit it to himself but he really enjoys Ten’s company. It helps his lonely house feel less empty. Ten’s sweet voice and his loud laugh helps fill in the house and makes everything feel more alive.

 

The one thing that has been on Kun’s mind day and night, however, is when it comes to the time that Ten needs to leave, Kun feels more and more reluctant to letting him go. Sometimes Kun finds himself wanting Ten to stay longer and continue their conversation. All these new feelings and desires make Kun feel so confused because just a few months ago, he wanted nothing to do with Ten and now he stays up at night imagining what it would be like if Ten were laying right next to him.

 

Not only that, but the goodnight kisses have continued and Kun finds himself craving them all day. Once it comes to that time that Ten has to leave, he feels himself getting antsy and hoping that Ten won’t skip out on giving him a kiss. Some nights, Ten will give him a small peck and then leave, which eventually does nothing to satisfy Kun’s craving for the feeling of Ten’s soft lips. Some nights, Ten kisses him for so long and so deeply that Kun forgets how to breathe. He’ll let his hands wander to hold Ten by the waist as the demon sucks on his bottom lip and draws a moan out of him. They’ll suck on each other’s tongues and step closer to each other, but never close enough. Sometimes, Ten will guide Kun’s hands lower, until their just where his tailbone is and the demon will bite his lower lip and Kun will dig his fingers into the material of Ten’s black skinny jeans.

 

During the day, Kun will hold mass and attend to possessed patients. He will preach teachings from the bible to all the members of the church. Everyone who attended saw him as the perfect man, the most godly man in the entire world.

 

However, once the sun set, he would find himself aching to be in the arms of a demon. A demon who has managed to wriggle their way into his life and make him crave their presence at all times of the day. While he told others to avoid falling into temptation and to remember the words and strength of God, Kun was falling into temptation left and right whenever it came to Ten. Anything Ten asked for, most of the time-Kun was still reasonable enough to not let him eat all the food in his house, Kun would gladly give to him. At first he didn’t really want Ten near him, but now Kun was initiating physical contact. As the days went by, Kun would feel more confidence in himself to brush his hand against Ten’s and let their fingers interlace.

 

The first time Kun ever initiated hand holding, Ten burst into tears. Kun was so worried that he did something wrong and immediately released his hand and began to let apologies spill over. Ten cried even more and said that he was just happy that Kun held his hand first and he wanted to hold on for a bit longer. Needless to say, Kun takes Ten’s hand back into his and doesn’t let go until their cat begins to demand attention from them.

 

-

 

One day, about four months after Ten began visiting, the demon taps on his window just like he does every other time. However, there’s something obviously wrong once Kun opens the window and sees his somber expression.

 

The demon has tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks when he says, “he’s gone.”

 

“What do you mean he’s gone? What are you talking about Ten?” Kun asks.

 

“Our kitty...I can’t feel him anymore. Usually i look for him by feeling his presence since I’ve gotten so close to him now but...there’s nothing there no matter how I try. I think-I think it’s because-”

 

And that’s when Ten bursts into tears, and Kun finally realizes what has happened. Kun knew and understood that cats had shorter of a lifespan than humans and that they would eventually have to see the day that their cat would be gone, but it still didn’t help make it hurt less. Although the cat never truly lived with him, Kun still got used to seeing the cat every day and was happy to spend some time with them. He felt even more horrible that he never even bothered to give it a name.

 

Kun feels his chest begin to feel tight and he doesn’t bother trying to hold back his tears. Ten wipes his face with the sleeves of his cream colored sweater and continues to choke out sobs. Kun wanted to be strong like he always was, but with Ten he didn’t want to put on a strong front he wanted to just cry out his pain because he realized in that moment that no one would really understand the love he had for that cat other than the person who also shared a part in the animal’s everyday life as well.

 

In a moment of needing comfort, Kun pulls Ten into a hug, wrapping his arms around the crying demon’s shoulders. Ten cries into his shoulder, and Kun can feel his shirt getting a bit damp from his tears. None of them speak, the two of them just hold each other and do their best to let each other know without words that everything was going to be okay.

 

When they pull away, Kun sees that Ten’s nose is rubber red and his cheeks are puffy. With tear stained and rosey cheeks, Kun finds him beautiful. He knows that his face is probably in a similar state, he knows that he tends to get puffy eyes and really red everywhere after crying. Ten leans into his side and clings onto his arm, not wanting to be apart from him at the moment. Kun understand the feeling, it’s almost like how a little kid seeks comfort from their parents when they’re upset. He’s had many children at the church cling to his legs whenever they lost sight of their parents and he feels that he may have comforting aura about him.

 

With Ten, it was different. He didn’t want to comfort him like one would comfort a crying child, he wanted to comfort Ten in a way that included Kun holding him tightly and kissing his face. Kun wanted to comfort Ten like a lover would, but they were not lovers. They couldn’t be lovers.

 

Or could they?

 

Before he can entertain the thought more, Ten speaks up.

 

“Um….Kun...I know I’m not allowed to but...can I spend the night? I don’t really want to go back home. Taeyong is with Yuta a lot lately and I don’t want to be alone when I’m feeling so sad…” Ten says hesitantly.

 

Kun knew that it would not be a good idea to let him spend the night, he knew that it might lead to things that his heart wanted but his mind wasn’t ready for. However, when he saw the look of despair and sadness that Ten had he didn’t want to let Ten feel so horribly the entire night on his own. Deep down inside, Kun wanted that comfort too, the comfort of not being alone.

 

Kun responds, “you can stay, just for tonight though. I know it’s been a really hard night for the both of us and I think it would be the best for both of us.”

 

Ten smiles for the first time that night and Kun feels that he has done the right thing, at least to him it seemed like the right thing to do.

 

He dimmed the lights in his room and quickly got ready for bed, Ten stays aside and sits on the bed. When Kun offers him more comfortable clothes to sleep in, Ten accepts them and proceeds to change right then and there. It’s already too late to protest and Kun watches as Ten unveils more of his milky skin. Kun has already seen his tummy the few times the demon has visited dressed in either cropped tops or satin shirts buttoned nearly all the way down. He has never really seen all of Ten before though, and it’s doing things to his heart that makes Kun feel like he’s going to have a heart attack.

 

Kun is still stood there in shock from what he saw and Ten notices the way he was staring at him.

 

“You like what you see, cutie?” Ten asks.

 

Kun stammers back, “n-no! Wait-that’s not-you know-”

 

Ten laughs and Kun feels extremely embarrassed and frustrated.

 

The demon then gets quiet and asks, “Kun is it okay if I sleep with you? Or if it’s not can I at least sleep on the floor? I don’t want to be too alone…”

 

Without responding verbally, Kun just walks over to his bed and pulls the blanket over. He gets into the bed and makes sure that he’s close to the wall before turning around and looking at Ten while he pats the spot next to him. The demon looks a bit confused, not really believing that Kun was actually inviting him into his bed.

 

“Are you going to come in or not? If you make me wait more you’re sleeping on the floor Ten.” Kun says.

 

Ten quickly gets into the bed after that, pulling the blankets back and over them so he’s enveloped in it’s warmth. Although they are in the same bed, Kun is making sure that there’s some distance between them. Ten on the other hand seems to be creeping closer and closer to him. He can feel how warm Ten’s body is and Kun attributes that to him coming from hell.

 

As Kun feels himself gradually getting sleepier, he notices Ten gently tapping on his arm. Kun looks at him through bleary eyes and he sees the way Ten is biting at his lips.

 

“What is it Ten?” He asks.

 

Ten looks everywhere but at Kun, “umm...well you know...can I give you a goodnight kiss? Even though I’m technically staying but it just feels weird if I don’t do anything you know?”

 

Kun understands. He hates that he understands that Ten has gotten used to their routine as much as he has. Before Ten can take back his words, Kun moves onto his side so he’s facing Ten and puts a hand on the back of his neck so he can pull Ten into a kiss.

 

Ten is a bit in shock, Kun had never initiated any of their kisses before. He had only recently started to initiate hand holding and now Kun was giving out hugs and kisses of his own volition and it was making Ten feel all sorts of overwhelmed. Ten was almost too in shock to respond to the kiss until he felt Kun about to pull away, and he quickly leans back in to return the kiss before it’s too late. There’s a soft noise that comes out of Kun, mostly because Ten leaned in so quickly that he nearly smacked their noses together. Right now wouldn’t be the best time to have a nose bleed.

 

The amount of enthusiasm that Ten puts into the kiss makes it hard for Kun to keep up with his tempo, he feels himself getting short of breath and hears the way he noisily breathes in through his nose. When Ten moves away from his mouth to start placing kisses down his jaw, Kun catches his breath and hisses as he feels the demon take in his earlobe in between is teeth. He feels Ten’s lips quickly move down to his neck and Kun’s whole body shivers, he’s never had anyone kiss his neck before and he never knew that it could feel so good.

 

When he feels Ten begin to suck and nip at his neck, that’s when Kun brings his hand to his lips to stifle the groan that was about to fall out of his mouth. He had no idea what Ten was trying to do but all Kun knew was that it felt so good and his pajama pants were beginning to feel tight near the front. Kun knew what was happening, he was a virgin but he wasn’t ignorant, and he was praying to God that Ten didn’t get any closer because the demon would for sure feel the hardness in his pants.

 

Unfortunately for Kun, God was out of the office because the next second Ten had moved to straddle Kun’s hips as he continued to suck on his neck. There was nothing that Kun could’ve done to stop the way that he whimpered when he felt Ten settle down onto his crotch combined with the feeling of the demon’s lips sucking more aggressively on his neck.

 

Ten stops what he’s doing so that he can look at Kun’s face. Although the room is dark, Ten can see the way that Kun has his hands fisted into his hair and how he’s biting his lips so hard it nearly breaks the skin. The demon rolls his hips slowly, and watches as Kun’s expression changes to one of pure pleasure. His eyes scrunch closed and his mouth opens as he lets out a quiet moan.

 

Ten wants to keep going, his body is on fire and he wants to show Kun what he’s been missing all these years, but he doesn’t want to scare Kun or make him hate him. He stops his movements and gently cups Kun’s face.

 

Ten asks him, “do you want me to keep going? It seems like you’ve got a little problem.”

 

Kun opens his eyes and looks up at Ten. The demon has a soft expression on their face as they survey his movements.

 

“I don’t...I can’t...this isn’t right. You’re a demon and I’m a priest, us speaking to each other the way we have is already enough of a sin. If anyone ever found out, I’d be done for.” Kun responds with a quiet voice.

 

“God has watched us kiss every day for 4 months. You’re already done for. Why don’t you just take the plunge? If it wa so terrible of a sin, wouldn’t he have already punished you by now?” The demon says.

 

“If you tell me no, then I’ll get on my side of the bed and go to sleep. I won’t pressure you, but I want you to choose what you want, not what you think is expected of you. Unless you speak of this night, no one but us and that God you worship will know of what we did,” Ten trails his fingers lightly across Kun’s cheeks, “if you want a taste from heaven, all you have to do is tell me.”

 

Kun knows that this goes against all his years of growing up in the church, learning and training to become a priest. He knows that this is so, so wrong and that he should never have allowed this demon to come into his life. The day that Ten showed up at his window, Kun should’ve closed the window in his face and never let him in. However, Ten made him feel so many things that he never knew he could feel. He learned about annoyance whenever Ten would poke fun at his lack of knowledge about social media. Kun learned about how it felt to have your heart race anytime Ten showed up in an outfit that complimented the curves of his body. Kun learned about patience, a lot of patience, with Ten’s insensate flirting and pranks.

 

But most important of all, Kun learned about what it felt like to yearn for someone. To miss someone so much it felt like you were going to die even though you’ve only been apart for a day. To feel frustrated because Kun wanted to hold Ten’s hand but he was in the middle of mass. To have butterflies erupt in his stomach when Ten did so little as smile at him whenever he fed him cookies from his stash in his cupboards.

 

Kun learned about true love when Ten would gently hold his hand, or when they ended up cuddling on Kun’s couch while he read passages in the Bible. He had never let himself experience these emotions, he had led his whole life only focusing on God and the church. Ten taught him what it felt like to love someone deeply, so deeply he felt like it would completely consume him. When Ten held him close and kissed him, whether it be gently and full of innocent or rough and dripping with lust, Kun felt like this was a love that was worth the danger and the risk.

 

He looks up at Ten and says to him,

 

“I want you to take me to heaven, and never bring me back down to earth.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our priest and our demon finally get their happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, after a bit of writers block, part 2 is finally here!
> 
> first of all, I would like to say thank you to everyone for all your support for getting closer, it has become my little baby and I'm so proud of this fanfic. All the lovely comments and cc's relating to getting closer make me so happy and I'm just glad I can finally give you guys part two.
> 
> SECOND AND MOST IMPORTANTLY: please pay attention to the updated tags! no one stays dead in this fic but I felt the need to add it anyways because it does get kinda sad.
> 
> I will be adding an epilogue full of kinky smut for you hard stans, I see you and I love you. So look out for that!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are extremely appreciated and I hope that this part meets your guys' expectations.
> 
> lets be friends on twitter! 
> 
> twitter: [@gitterjungwoo](https://twitter.com/glitterjungwoo)

 

The demon smiles and leans down to kiss him softly.

 

“If any time it gets to be too much, tell me to stop and I will.” Ten says to him.

 

Kun nods and watches as Ten begins to move down his body. Instead of straddling his hips, the demon has now placed themselves in between his legs.

 

Ten pushes up his sleep shirt, revealing his soft tummy, and places a kiss right above his hip bone. Kun shivers and grips onto the bed sheets.

 

Before continuing, Ten asks him, “have you ever touched yourself.”

 

Kun nods, “o-only once...it was out of curiosity...”

 

“Did it feel good?” Ten follows up.

 

“...it did. I never told anyone, but it felt good. I haven’t tried since then.”

 

“So what you’re telling me is you’ve never known what it’s like to have someone go down on you?” The demon says.

 

Kun frowns, “what does that even mean?”

 

Ten smirks, “it’s like how you touch yourself with your hands, except instead of my hands it’ll be my mouth.”

 

The demon sees the way that Kun’s cock twitches in his tented pajama pants and he hears him groan in embarrassment.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed KunKun. You’re so cute, I can’t wait to make you feel so good,” Ten says.

 

Kun watches and Ten gently takes a hold of the waist band of his pants, he gently begins to tug them down and Kun lifts up his hips so that they can be completely removed. Ten doesn’t immediately remove his underwear next and instead begins to place kisses down the inside of his thighs. Kun never knew that he would be so sensitive there, but with the way Ten’s lips on his thighs made his head spin he couldn’t deny it. Ten’s kisses eventually move up higher, until he’s mouthing sloppily right at the edge of his boxers. He stays there for a bit, sucking and lightly biting at the soft skin there until Ten begins to see purple marks blossoming.

 

Once Ten was satisfied with his work, he then moved on to the bulge in Kun’s underwear that was already sporting a wet spot in the cream colored fabric. Ten looks up at Kun and he sees the way his eyebrows are furrowed and he has his bottom lip in between his teeth. They make eye contact with each other and Ten holds it as he leans over to mouth Kun’s dick right over the wet spot it left in his underwear.

 

The demon sees as Kun’s eyes snap close and he lets a moan slip out of his lips. Ten continues to mouth at the bulge, getting the material of his underwear completely soaked through. He guides one of Kun’s hands into his hair and Ten immediately feels him gripping on tightly. The way that Kun’s breaths came in more quickly and his moans increased in volume led Ten to move on to the next step. He moved off of Kun’s crotch, a thin line of saliva connecting him the to soak fabric. It was soon broken as Ten began to tug down the waistband of Kun’s underwear. He didn’t remove them completely, just enough to free Kun’s dick from it’s soaked confines.

 

The hard member was already leaking precome and Ten licks his lips at the sight. Not only was Kun’s face pretty but so was his dick. The demon looks at Kun once again and he feels him gently guide him closer to the head of his dick.

 

Ten chuckles, “someone’s a little eager aren’t they?”

 

Kun groans and is about to respond when Ten takes in the head of his cock into his mouth. Whatever he planned to say quickly turned into an incoherent jumble of words. The grip in Ten’s hair tightens as he focuses his attention solely on the head, lightly running his tongue all around it and occasionally licking at the slit. Kun is already feeling a bit overwhelmed and Ten hasn’t even taken all of him yet. When Ten begins to inch down on him, Kun lets out a loud groan.

 

When Ten’s nose hits the curls of hair above his dick, he feels Kun at the back of his throat and he hollows his cheeks in as he slowly brings himself back up. Kun yelps at the feeling and Ten sees the way his free hand his fisting at the sheets. Ten continues his movements, and gradually picks up the pace until Kun is moaning so loud he’s worried the neighbors might hear him.

 

It doesn’t take long for Kun to finish. With a high pitched moan, he cums inside of Ten’s mouth and the demon swallows every drop he’s given. Kun whimpers as he feels Ten swallow around him and he feels overstimulated with pleasure. Once Ten is certain that Kun is done, he pulls his mouth off of his dick and gives one last kiss to it before pulling up Kun’s boxers.

 

Ten watches as Kun catches his breath and wipes the corner of his mouth. “So, how was it?”

 

“I can’t feel my legs,” Kun responds.

 

The demon giggles and he gives Kun a soft kiss to his cheek. “I’ll take that as a compliment. I’m glad you felt good.”

 

Ten is about to get off of Kun but he stops him by grabbing onto his arm, “What about...done you want to you know...”

 

He smiles at Kun, “it’s okay, you don’t have to worry about me. I can see that you’re getting sleepy and it is kinda late so we should go to sleep now.”

 

“But Ten! I don’t want to be the only one...I wanted us to feel good together,” Kun protests quietly.

 

The way Kun is pouting is absolutely adorable and there’s no way Ten can deny him. “Alright then, but I don’t want you to do any work. Go onto your side and turn your back towards me.”

 

Kun is a bit confused, but does as he’s told. Once he’s turned around he hears the rustling of clothes being removed and soon after feels Ten’s hand squeeze his thigh.

 

“Alright sweetheart, lift up your thigh a bit so I can fit in between okay?” Ten instructs him. Kun quickly follows and as soon as he lifts up his thigh he feels something warm, slick, and hard in between his legs. Ten guides his leg down and Kun realizes that he had the demon’s cock encased between his thighs.

 

Ten kisses Kun’s neck and then begins to grind his hips against Kun. He feels the way that Ten is panting against his skin and Kun interlaces his fingers with the hand that Ten has on his stomach. Ten grips tighter to his hand as he feels the pleasure build up in his lower body and he moans into Kun’s neck.

 

With a few more thrusts in between Kun’s thighs, Ten’a movements become a bit more erratic and he stifles a yell by biting Kun’s shoulder as he cums onto his thighs. Ten rides out his orgasm and then pulls out, flopping onto his back.

 

The two of them stay like that, letting their breaths slow down and fading out of their high. Kun was already feeling a bit sleepy before and now he was about ready to knock out. Ten is the first to move and he turns to look at Kun.

 

“Is it okay if we cuddle? Or is that too much?” He asks.

 

Kun mumbles out an “it’s okay” and Ten lays his head down on Kun’s shoulder. An arm comes around to wrap around his waist and Ten feels Kun’s breathing begin to even out.

 

The two of them fall asleep like that, a bit messy and half naked, but overall comfortable and safe in each other’s embrace.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning, Kun wakes up to find Ten sprawled on top of him and lightly breathing against his neck. The demon’s hair was ruffled up from moving around in his sleep and Kun traces a finger gently along Ten’s face. Kun could feel the dried cum on his thighs and it was definitely not one of the best feelings in the world. He just wanted to get up and shower already but he would feel bad waking up Ten seeing that he was sleeping so peacefully.

 

Kun looked around and say their pants thrown haphazardly on the floor, they were too into the moment to bother with folding the clothes neatly and they were most likely wrinkled by now. There’s a bit of soreness in Kun’s thighs, but other than that he feels well rested and really warm, Ten pretty much serving as a human heat pack at the moment. He wanted to enjoy this moment for an eternity. Being in his bed with Ten curled up on top of him made Kun feel giddy inside, like a little kid experiencing their first crush.

 

However, he soon realized that he should probably get out of bed soon since he had to hold the midday mass and needed to get to the church an hour early to prepare.

 

Kun jolted our of bed, leaving Ten to make grabby hands in an attempt to make Kun stay. The demon watches as Kun scrambles around the room, quickly putting on their clothes and making sure that they look out together.

 

It’s when Kun looks into the mirror in the bathroom that he lets out a loud yell.

 

“Ten! What in the world is this?!”

 

The demon buries his face into the blankets and giggles, Kun storms into the room seconds later and has a hand covering his neck.

 

“Ten what did you do to my neck?! I can’t go in like this!” Kun says.

 

“Oops?” Is all Ten Can respond back.

 

“Don’t ‘oops’ me! You knew exactly what you were doing now I have to wear my high collared shirt and I try to avoid it at all costs because it’s really itchy and makes me sweat a lot,” Kun whines.

 

Ten mumbles back, “I just wanted to let anyone who got their hands on you that you’re mine...all those other filthy demons need to keep their paws off…”

 

Come on Kun, you can’t get a hard on before church. God would be disappointed Kun told himself several times. When before Ten’s slight possessiveness and clinginess was annoying, it was now something that made Kun’s face feel hot and his heart thump hard in his chest.

 

Kun doesn’t respond to Ten until he’s finished getting ready for his service. His hair is neatly parted and his priest clothes are free of wrinkles. The demon is still under his blankets, his eyes drooping a bit as his body fights sleep.

He walks over to Ten and leans down to give him a quick kiss on his forehead. With his face tinted red, Kun says, “you’re silly for thinking I would let another demon other than you get near me. You’re the only demon I would allow to bug me for as long as they ever wanted to.”

 

With a final look at Ten’s face, which is now sporting a bright smile and glossy eyes, Kun leaves his home and heads for church.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The service was...interesting to say the least.

 

Everything went smoothly except for the fact that brief images of what had happened the night before between him and Ten kept slipping into his mind and Kun would feel his face getting hot.

 

As people would come up to receive the body and blood of Christ, Kun’s mind was fixated on the way that Ten’s body looked sitting on top of his hips. He nearly dropped the chalice full of communion when Mark asked him if he was alright. Johnny would meet his eyes and give him a confused look, and Taeil would tease him about being off his game.

After all the people left the church, that’s when all the questions started.

 

Mark was first, the poor boy being concerned that Kun was sick and asking if he needed any medicine or some soup. Kun assured him that he was just fine and simply didn’t get enough sleep last night, which wasn’t a complete lie but he was still leaving out very important details.

 

Taeil simply patted him on the back and told him that perhaps tomorrow will be better and to rest properly once he got home. Kun was thankful for his ever easygoing personality because once Johnny approached him, that’s when he got a taste of the third degree he would soon get from him.

As Kun is picking up some of the stray books left on the pews, Johnny approaches him gently and sits on the pew he is currently picking up books from.

 

“You can fool Taeil and Mark, but I’ve known you long enough to be able to know better. I know you’re not sick and I know you’re not just sleep deprived. You’re the type to hold things in so I know you’ll never tell me what’s wrong but if you keep this up sooner or later all the people will be able to notice you’re not quite acting like yourself.”

 

Kun sets the stack of books aside and takes a seat next to Johnny. He doesn’t say anything but he looks at Johnny to let him know that he’s listening and that he can continue.

 

“You don’t have to answer my question completely or tell me the whole story, but I can kind of figure out what’s going on. So...who is it Kun?” Johnny asks in a soft voice.

 

“What do you mean? I don’t understand what you’re asking Johnny.” In reality, Kun does know what Johnny is hinting at, but he’s too terrified to admit it out loud to him. This was never supposed to happen. No one was ever supposed to suspect him of anything, but now here he was with his closest friend seeing right through him.

 

Johnny puts a gentle hand on his shoulder, “let me rephrase my question. Who’s the person that has caught your attention? Who is the reason that you’re mind is wandering to other places during mass?”

 

Kun hates that Johnny is such a good friend and is observant of all of them. He feels hot tears beginning to burn his eyes and he brings his hands up to furiously brush them away.

 

“I-I can’t...Johnny I want to tell you but I can’t. Whatever image you have of me, it’s going to completely die if I tell you,” he manages to get out with a trembling voice. Kun feels Johnny pull him in for a hug and begin to rub his back as he chokes out sobs.

 

“Do you want to continue talking about this here? Or do you want to go back home? The next service starts in thirty minutes and the next priest will be here soon.”

 

Kun nods his head against Johnny’s chest, “let’s go to my house, it’s the one closest after all.” His voice comes out a bit muffled from being pressed against Johnny.

 

“Alright Kun, lets go then.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The walk back to Kun’s home was short and relatively silent, except for a few of Kun’s sniffles every now and then. Johnny stayed close and made sure to avoid any people on the street in order for them to get to their destination as soon as possible.

 

Once they arrive, Kun gets his keys out so he can unlock the door, Johnny waits patiently behind him. Kun is thinking about what kind of tea to brew for them as he opens the door and is abruptly brought out of his thoughts by a body throwing themselves onto his.

 

“Kunkun I missed you! It felt like you were gone forever! I made the bed, and I had some coffee I hope that’s okay? Oh wait, who’s that behind you?”

 

No. No way was Ten still here. Kun figured that he would leave once he did for church. Never did he expect for Ten to wait for him until he got home. He was about to quickly usher Ten into the nearest closet and tell Johnny that they could talk tomorrow but all of those thoughts completely dissipated at Johnny’s loud gasp.

 

“Kun...who is this?”

 

Immediately Kun feels himself panicking and failing to form any kind of explanation for who or what Ten is. Johnny’s face is concerned and Ten is still clinging onto Kun and looking at the both of them quizzically.

 

Ten breaks the silence, “oh! I recognize you! You’re one of the people that’s always with Kun during exorcisms. You’re really tall!”

 

“What do you mean you recognize me I’ve never seen you before in my entire life. Kun who is this person to you and what is all of this?”

 

Kun looks at ten, “can you give me and my friend some time to talk alone? Please? Just go into my room and wait until I’m done.”

 

Ten pouts, “if you guys are going to talk about me why can’t I be here? That’s no fun at all!”

 

“Ten. Please don’t start-”

 

“It’s okay,” Johnny interrupts. “He can stay, I just really need to sit down and…process this.”

 

“Are you sure?” Kun asks.

 

Johnny nods and Kun takes a look at the demon pouting against his side, “you better behave Ten, any funny business that comes out of you and you’ll have to stay in my room until he leaves.”

 

“Okay fine. I’ll behave I guess,” Ten sighs.

 

With a bit of hesitance, Kun led them into the kitchen so that they could all take a seat at the small round table in the middle of the room. He notes the way that Johnny is looking at Ten with a bit of fear mixed with confusion in his eyes. 

Kun was ready for the way that Johnny might freak out on him after he tells him who Ten really is.

 

Once they’re all seated, Johnny immediately begins first. He’s looking at Ten right in the eye as he begins his questioning.

 

“Who are you? What is your name?” Johnny asks.

 

Ten answers, “My name is Ten, and I’m surprised you haven’t figured out exactly who I am yet.”

 

“Would you just answer the question?”

 

Kun sighs, it was only going to get worse from here.

 

“Okay okay, I’m the demon that Kun has been exorcising out of people’s bodies,” Ten answers.

 

By the expression that immediately appears on Johnny’s face after Ten speaks, its clear to everyone in the room that he doesn’t believe Ten for one second.

 

“You know, it’s not good to lie like that, God would be disappointed you know.”

 

“Trust me, God has been disappointed in me ever since I was exiled from heaven one thousand years ago. And if I’m not the demon that Kun exorcised several times then how come I know about how your first time witnessing an exorcism went and how you ended up pissing yourself from how sacred you were?” 

 

At that, Kun coughs and Johnny’s face just goes red. Ten is smirking to himself and awaiting for a response from the both of them.

 

“Okay, you got me there I’ll admit that. However, I still don’t understand how you’re even here right now. Aren’t demons unable to roam the mortal world?” Johnny asks.

 

Ten nods, “That’s true, but because I possessed so many bodies from wanting to see Kun all the time I gathered up enough energy and strength to be able to exist here too. I’ve been going back and forth from here to hell for about four months now.”

 

“Four months?! Kun why have you allowed this demon to visit your home for four months? Do you know how dangerous this is? I’m not even going to bring up the fact that you’re a priest because you should know better!” Johnny yells while looking at Kun.

 

Kun shrinks in his seat, he knew that one day the dream he was living in where he and Ten could be happy together wouldn’t last. He knew it with every fiber of his body but he didn’t want to accept it, and now he had to deal with the consequences as Johnny laid out every betrayal he has made to the church the past four months.

 

“Ten…please go to my room. I need to talk to Johnny alone,” he says softly.

 

“But Kun-“

 

Kun looks at Ten with pleading eyes, “Ten, please. I don’t think you’ll want to be here for this conversation.”

 

Ten doesn’t let the tears building up in his eyes to spill, but Kun can see them making his beautiful eyes shinier. “Okay, if you want me to leave then I’ll leave.” He walks over to Kun and caresses his face gently before leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek. Johnny is expressionless as he watches the whole exchange between them. Once they hear the bedroom door shut, Kun looks at Johnny again.

 

“Look Johnny, I-“

 

“Are you two lovers?” Johnny interrupts.

 

Kun nods his head and Johnny clenches his fists. “Kun, I’m going to give you a chance to rethink what you just implicated. There’s no way that a demon could think of you as their lover.”

 

“It’s true Johnny.”

 

A fist slams onto the table. Kun flinches and Johnny’s breath becomes ragged, “how can you say something so sinful and blasphemous so easily?! You’re a priest Kun. Everyone looks up to you, Taeil and Mark and I look up to you as our mentor. How can you just admit to something like this so easily?”

 

“Because I am in love with him Johnny! Call me a traitor, call me a sinner, call me whatever you want because I’ve accepted this a long time ago now. I love Ten and he loves me so-“

 

Johnny cuts him off, “there’s no way that he loves you Kun, stop fooling yourself. You really believe that a demon could come to love a mortal that their kind love to feed off of and destroy. How can you be so weak minded?”

 

“If Ten wanted to hurt me and destroy my soul, he would’ve done it last night when we were in bed.”

 

Kun watches the way that Johnny’s face becomes red with rage. At this point, there’s no saving Kun anymore so he might as well confess all his sins.

 

“You know, I was going to be willing to accept you and help you get through your struggle with falling into temptations. I know that we all go through struggles in our lives and as long as we go through them with God we can still be welcomed into heaven. But this, your entanglement with a demon, I just can’t look past this. How could you do this to the church, how could you do this to God? Do you think you’ll ever get into heaven after this? Because I don’t think there’s any hope for you anymore. You’re done for Kun, all because of whatever it is that made you want the company of a demon.”

 

Johnny finishes speaking and when Kun looks up at him, he sees that Johnny has begun to cry.

 

“Why are you crying Johnny?” Kun asks.

 

Johnny shakes his head, “How would you react if you found out the only person you ever looked up to and admired ended up being just as cursed and degenerate as the demons and dark souls banished to hell. I aspired to be like you every day that I came into the church. I wanted to be good enough to serve beside you in the church and now it turns out that the person who I wanted to be like isn’t even real!”

 

Kun looks down at his lap, “I’m sorry Johnny. I’m sorry for everything and I’m sorry that I can’t take it back.”

 

“What makes me even more upset is that I can’t even hate you. All I can do is feel sorry for you and pray that God is forgiving with you,” Johnny says with a wavering voice.

 

Kun gets up from his seat and goes over to his bookcase. Johnny watches him carefully as he begins to take books off of his shelf. One after one, bibles and priest texts come off of the shelf, it leaves a huge hole in the bookshelf and some dust particles get into the air. 

 

He sets the books on the table in front of Johnny and then reaches for the button on his collar holding up his outer robes. Johnny’s breath catches in his throat as he watches Kun strip himself of his priest robes. Once they are removed, Kun walks over to Johnny and proceeds to wrap it around his shoulders. Johnny reaches for the robe and turns around to look at Kun. The priest had watery eyes and tried to be strong in front of their most loyal student.

 

“Tomorrow. Go in early and tell them that I’m gone. Tell them that I said for you to be promoted to the head priest. If they ask you why or what happened to me, go ahead and tell them the truth. Tell them that I betrayed God and that it felt good. It felt good and it made me happy to welcome a demon into my home and fall in love with them.”

 

Johnny responds, “if I can’t pray for you to come back, then I’ll pray that wherever you end up that it doesn’t hurt. If it’s hell that you’re going to I hope that satan is kind to you, which sounds ironic but...it is what it is now.”

 

“As long as I have Ten, I know that I’ll be okay. Tell Taeil and Mark that I’m sorry. Please hug Mark for me, he is still so young and I don’t want him to lose hope,” Kun says.

 

“Don’t worry I will.”

 

With one last glance at each other, Johnny stands up from his seat. He begins to gather the things that Kun gave him and starts walking to the door.

 

Although Ten was told to stay in Kun’s room, when he noticed that there was just silence he grew curious and peeked through the door. He saw Johnny about to leave and Kun still standing by the kitchen table.

 

Before Johnny leaves for good, he turns around and says one last thing to Kun.

 

“What I said about the demon never being able to love you...I take it all back. Although I don’t understand how or why, I can see the way you look at him and I saw the way that he greeted you when we walked in. I’ve seen a lot of couples get married at our church and not one of them has had enough love for each other as Ten has for you.”

 

Kun feels himself about to cry again, overwhelmed with a lot of emotions that Johnny’s last words to him evoked. When Johnny finally leaves and closes the door behind him, Kun turns to go into his room and see’s Ten standing in front of the open doorway.

 

He doesn’t say anything, but holds his arms open and Kun runs to him. He runs right into his arms and buries his face in Ten’s neck, smelling the scent from his body that feels like home.

 

“Take me away Ten, I want to be with you. I don’t care what it takes for it to happen, do whatever you need to do. I just want to be with you and I don’t want anyone else,” Kun says in a wobbly voice.

 

Ten responds, “are you sure honey?”

 

Kun nods against his chest and Ten kisses the top of his head.

 

“If you want this to happen, I need to take you to a portal. I’ll take you to the one me and Tae always hang out in. Afterwards, I’ll need to draw a pentagram on the floor using your blood and my blood mixed together. Then, I’ll need to kill you. It’s gonna hurt like hell to do it but it needs to be done for it to work. Then I’ll use my energy and I’ll need help from Taeyong and maybe his boyfriend so that we have enough. Do you still want to do this?” Ten says.

 

“I told you I was willing to do anything didn’t I? I want to be with you. No matter what.”

 

Ten smiles and cups Kun’s face to bring him in for a kiss.

“Let me make some calls and then we’ll head over to the portal.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Tennie! Did you bring me my milk tea?”

 

Ten hands Taeyong a cup full of rose milk tea, “the reason the straw is already poked through is because I wanted a lil’ sip soooo”

 

Taeyong pulled on Ten’s hair, “you bitch! You couldn’t just buy your own?!”

 

“I only took a small sip! I didn’t want a whole drink just a tiny sip!”

 

“Sleep with one eye open tonight Ten!”

 

Right when Taeyong was about to make another lunge for Ten, another guy comes into the main room of the old witchcraft house and grabs Taeyong. 

 

“Okay, okay sweetheart lets settle down.”

 

Taeyong hisses, “don’t tell me what to do Yuta!”

 

At that moment the unfamiliar guy whispers something in Taeyong’s ear that makes his face go red and he quickly switches his demeanor.

 

“Sorry for being mean Tennie. Anyways! Is this the cute little human you’ve been talking about? He’s so much cuter in person!”

 

Ten pulls Kun from behind him and links their arms together, “Yes, this is Kun. Kun this is Taeyong and his boyfriend Yuta.”

 

“Is Yuta a demon as well…?” Kun asks.

 

“Yes I am, except I can’t really exist in the human world in this body. I can only really possess animals or shapeshifter into them if I have enough energy.”

 

Ten pipes in, “so basically he’s one of the furries of hell.”

“I’m not a furry!” Yuta yells.

 

“If you’re not a furry then do you want to explain the leash-“

 

“It’s called pet play you vanilla fuck!” Taeyong cuts in.

 

“what’s a furry?”

 

The three demons turn around to look at Kun and Yuta giggles like a thirteen year old boy that figured out how to write the word “boobies”on a calculator.

 

“I would tell you but I’ll leave it to Ten to show you one day.”

 

“I’ll let you borrow some of my stuff too Tennie!” Taeyong joins in on the teasing.

 

After having his teasing now biting him in the ass, he clings even more to Kun and says, “can you please throw your holy water on them they’re being annoying!”

 

“Sorry Ten, I left all the holy water at home. I didn’t think it would be necessary for what we were going to do.”

 

Ten whines, “why do you have to be so smart and logical.”

 

“You know what they say Ten, opposites attract,” Yuta says.

 

Ten groans, “OKAY, are we actually going to get the job done or are we just going to keep going back and forth?”

 

Taeyong pipes in, “I have a better idea: we do both at the same time. Multitasking exists.”

 

“Fair enough, let’s get moving to the basement then.”

 

They went downstairs into the basement of the abandoned home. The stairs were extremely creaky and Kun was afraid that the boards would give out at any minute. The basement smelled of mildew and there was dust on nearly every service. The spiderwebs were extremely unsettling and Kun yelped when he saw a black widow the size of a quarter and jumped onto Ten, nearly making the both of them tumble down the rest of the stairs.

 

Once they were at the bottom, Taeyong and Yuta began to clear a space for the pentagram to go. Ten gets a bowl that he took from Kun’s home and brings out a knife as well.

 

“Okay Kun, I’m going to need quite a bit of your blood in order to mix it with mine to make enough to draw a pentagram on the floor.”

 

Kun already knew that this was going to be a very necessary step of the process, but it didn’t stop him from feeling a bit faint.

 

He says nervously, “t-that’s a really big knife you have there.”

 

“It was the first one I could get my hands on and it’s sharp enough to get the job done.”

 

Kun nods his head, still feeling really nervous for how much it’s going to hurt. If he was getting nervous now then God only knows how terrified he’s going to be when it get’s to the part of the process where Ten needs to end his life.

 

Ten walks up to him and positions his arm so that it is bent at the elbow and his elbow is placed inside the bowl. Before Ten brings the knife up to his skin, Kun leans in for a chaste kiss before shoving his face into Ten’s neck.

 

“I don’t want to see it when it happens, just hurry up and get this part over with before I change my mind,” Kun says rapidly.

 

“Okay Kunkun. It’s gonna hurt a bit at first but I promise once I get enough blood I’ll wrap up the wound. I love you so much.”

 

Ten kisses Kun on the top of his head and brings up the knife to Kun’s arm. He quickly pushes the knife against his skin and brings it down, breaking the skin and releasing a flow of blood in its path. 

 

Ten hear’s Kun scream in pain and he holds him tightly and kisses his face in an attempt to alleviate the pain. Hearing Kun scream in pain and whimper makes Ten’s heart hurt and he looks up to the ceiling of the basement in an attempt to blink back his tears. It doesn’t work, and Ten cries as he watches the bowl fill up with Kun’s blood.

 

Once he has enough he quickly sets it aside and looks at Taeyong. 

 

“Quick, get me the gauze and bandages that I brought. We need to make sure he doesn’t bleed anymore. I need him alive for the first part of the ritual so he can’t bleed out yet.”

 

Taeyong rushes to the bag and pulls out all they need. Ten continues to hold Kun close and whispers to him that he did good and that he’s going to get patched up now.

 

Ten is handed the gauze and bandages and he immediately gets to work. He cleans up the blood and makes quick work of wrapping Kun’s arm to stop the bleeding.

 

“Don’t worry Kunkun, once you’re a demon you’ll have self healing properties and won’t have to worry too much over this,” Ten says.

 

“Will it still hurt though?” He asks.

 

Ten’s inability to answer is enough for Kun and he just really wants to get it all over with. He makes the mistake of looking at the bowl and sees all the blood that poured out of his arm.

 

Kun points to the bowl, “all of that came out of me?!”

 

Ten nods, “yep! We needed to get a good amount so that we can draw the pentagram properly.”

 

Kun feels himself getting dizzy and he grips into Ten’s shoulder abruptly. “Ten...I think I’m going to be sick.”

 

“Oh shit, Kun look at me. Just take deep breaths and don’t look at the bowl anymore. Focus on me instead okay baby? You’re okay and you’re not bleeding anymore. It’s all done and over with.”

 

Kun nods and does his best to focus on Ten’s face. He looks into his soft eyes and as the minutes go by, the feeling of nausea gradually fades away.

 

Once Ten sees that Kun is calm, he grabs the knife again and quickly repeats the process onto himself. He winces a bit when the knife pierces his skin but is mostly quiet during the process. Once he feels satisfied with the amount of blood gathered he cleans up and slowly closes up the wound himself.

 

Ten then goes back to their back and rummages around it until he pulls out three big paintbrushes out of it.

 

“Alright Taeyong and Yuta, let’s collect our brain cells and draw a proper pentagram on the floor.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Taeyong that line is crooked!”

 

“No it’s not!”

 

“Babe...it kinda is though.”

 

“You shut up! Or else no sex for a week!”

 

“Taeyong...you’re an incubus. You wouldn’t last 3 hours.”

 

The three demons bickered as they struggled to draw a pentagram on the floor. Getting the circle was easy, but now there was a constant back and forth over the inside lines not being straight enough.

 

“Does it really matter if the lines are perfect that much? As long as it looks enough like a pentagram it should be okay.” Kun says.

 

The three of them turn around and gasp. “Ten, please tell me your human did not just say that right now.”

 

“What? Is it really that serious?” Kun asks.

 

Taeyong responds, “of course it is! We’re demons we should be able to get a good pentagram down. Imagine if Satan saw this he would be so disappointed in us and probably send us into purgatory as a punishment!”

 

“Don’t be mean to him! Humans wouldn’t understand you know, and he’s cute so I’ll give him a pass this time,” Ten says from his corner of the room.

 

Taeyong scoffs, “funny how the favoritism jumps out all of a sudden. I remember you clearly making fun of me for the same thing when Yuta didn’t know what snowballing meant!”

 

Kun looks at Yuta, who is rubbing is eyebrows and looking very stressed at the bickering taking place in front of him. They make eye contact and Kun says softly, “are they always like this?”

 

Yuta nods, “pretty much! They bicker for 15 minutes then hug it out and repeat it all over again in an hour. The longest they ever bickered for was for 7 hours back in the 80s when Ten wanted to get a perm and Taeyong wanted to rock a mullet. They wanted to coordinate their hairstyles and argued for HOURS. They never even ended up changing their hair either.”

 

Kun laughed and it brought Ten out of his argument with Taeyong for a second. As Kun went into a fit of giggles, Ten suddenly felt the urge to run over to him and kiss him silly.

 

So he did, and walked right across the room and knocked Kun to the floor as he kissed him all over his face.

 

“You’re so fucking cute Kun. I can’t wait until you’re a demon and I get to be with you forever.,” Ten said in between kisses.

 

The giggling didn’t stop and Kun grabbed onto Ten’s shoulders, “well maybe I’d become a demon sooner if you stopped your bickering and finished the pentagram.”

 

“Oooh you’re so commanding, that’s hot~”

 

Kun lightly smacks his shoulder, “you shush and get back to the pentagram!”

 

Ten gives him one last kiss before getting up and finishing his task. After a few more minutes of bickering, they al manage to draw a decent pentagram on the floor and they all cheer at their work.

 

“Alright Kun! Are you ready to become a demon?” Taeyong asks excitedly.

 

“Let’s just get on with it. What do I have to do?”

 

Yuta responds, “well, we need to kill you while you’re in the middle of the pentagram. I’m sure Ten wants to be the one to take care of that though.”

 

“Is there a specific way I need to die? Or does it not matter?” He asks.

 

Ten looks at him and says, “well...I need to stab you in the heart for it to work. You can’t have a painless death when wanting to become a demon. The other option is burning you alive but that takes way too long and it’ll damage this portal.”

 

Kun winces, “how bad is it going to hurt?”

 

“Let’s just say that getting your blood for the pentagram was a walk in the park compared to getting stabbed in the heart.”

 

Although Kun is terrified, he wants to be with Ten more than anything. He’s already gone this far, and Kun is ready to make the final step even though he’s not sure he’ll be able to stomach it.

 

No one says anything as Kun slowly gets up and walks to the middle of the pentagram. The smell of fresh blood is heavy and when Kun kneels to the floor it stains his pants.

 

Ten gets the knife from earlier and walks to sit on his knees in front of Kun.

 

“Are you ready Kun?” Ten asks.

 

Kun nods his head, “I’m ready.”

 

“I love you. I’ll love you forever.”

 

Ten starts crying after those words leave his mouth. Kun feels his eyes burn with tears as well and he responds in a choked up voice.

 

“I love you too. Until the end of time.”

 

Ten kisses him one last time and then hugs Kun. He takes his hand with the knife and brings it to his front. Without any warning, Ten quickly pushes the sharp edge right into Kun’s chest.

 

There’s a loud scream, and crying the follows after. Kun tried to bite down on Ten’s shoulder to muffle his screaming but by that point he’s already losing consciousness. Ten cries, and cries hard as he sees the life spilling out of Kun. Even though he knows that in an hour or so he’ll be regenerated as a demon, it still hurts that he had to make him go through so much pain.

 

Taeyong and Yuta rush to his side to help lay out Kun’s body. As they pull him away from Ten’s grasp they see that Ten’s shirt is completely soaked through with blood.

 

Ten looks down to see the mess, and he starts wailing harder.

 

“For fucks sake this is vintage Chanel!”

 

Taeyong and Yuta roll their eyes and drag up Ten to help with Kun’s heavy body. Once he’s all laid out in a pool of his own blood, they all stand around the outside of the circle and hold their hands out.

 

“Alright, hopefully that the three of us are able to reduce the time it takes to get the process done but I’m prepared for the worst case scenario,” Ten says.

 

Taeyong asks, “what’s the worst case scenario?”

 

“That this takes more than an hour and we all stand here for a whole day without a bathroom break. Also, weird question but when was the last time you and Yuta fucked?”

 

“Like fifteen minutes before you called us I think?” His friend answers.

 

“Alright, hopefully that extra energy will help us out.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The three demons begin chanting under their breath, and a glow emits from the pentagram. As the process goes on, they all begin to feel the toll it takes on their energy and their bodies. Out of all of them, Yuta feels more of the strain and in between chanting he winces and groans. 

 

Ten begins to grow concerned and he begins to pull out more of his energy to lessen the burden on Yuta. Taeyong picks up on the increased brightness of the glow coming from Ten’s hands and begins to do the same. As the two of therm begin to put in more of their energy, it allows Yuta to collect himself and feel more calm. It was important for them to be calm during the process, any form of panic or stress can completely ruin the process and they’ll have to start from the beginning. They couldn’t risk that happening, as more time passes from the moment the person being turned dies the harder and longer the transition is. It would require more demon’s to help out and they didn’t really have anyone they could call on the spot. 

 

Thirty minutes have passed, but to the three demons it feels like several years. Once Yuta regains his strength, it helps speed along the process. The indicator that the process is complete and that everything went smoothly is once the glowing starts fading slowly and the blood used for the pentagram turns black. 

 

After about an hour, they finally begin to see the beginning of the end. The amount of energy they put into the process hasn’t changed, but the glow begins to lose its radience, and the edges of the pentagram begin turning black. 

 

Ten begins to feel relief that it’ll all soon be over. He can see that although they gave Yuta a little bit of a breather, he looks visibly exhausted and Ten can already predict the long nap he’s going to take after this.

 

As more of the light fades away and more of the red blood turns to black, Ten laughs in relief and feels tears begin to well up in his eyes. Taeyong and Yuta look at him and they understand the way he must be feeling in that moment. All the relief and happiness rushing in for him must be overwhelming.

 

Once the light has completely faded and they all feel confident that the rest of the pentagram underneath Kun’s body has turned black, they stop the flow of their energy and finish their chanting. Ten immediately runs to Kun’s body and begins to feel his temperature.

 

His body is burning up, and Ten cries in relief.

 

“It worked…it worked guys!” Ten begins sobbing now, “I’m so glad it worked…I was so worried…”

 

Kun’s eyes begin to move beneath his eyelids and when he blinks them open, Ten see’s there now purple hue.

 

As his eyes adjust to the light in the room, he focuses on Ten’s tear streaked face.

 

When Kun speaks, his voice is a bit hoarse, “why are you crying Ten? I’m alive aren’t I?”

 

Ten smacks his arm and pulls Kun in for a hug, continuing to cry into into his shoulder. Kun hugs him back tightly and kisses his head. “Who would’ve thought you would be such a crybaby.”

 

“I’m only a crybaby when it comes to you!” Ten whines in a muffled voice.

 

Kun looks around the room and sees Taeyong wiping away tears from his eyes, his boyfriend is looking a bit ragged but he smiles at the pair sitting on the floor.

 

“How funny that you were a priest and ended up becoming a succubus demon. Let’s hope that Ten can put up with this new side of you,” Taeyong says.

 

Kun looks confused, “how do you know that?”

 

“Your eyes are purple, only succubus have pretty eyes like that. It helps with seduction."

 

Yuta laughs, “if you’re going to be anything like Taeyong, get ready to horny 24/7. Seduction is going to be your forte from now on.”

 

“Kun won’t need to do much for me to roll over on my back, but enough of the horny thoughts I just want to be with my boyfriend in peace. Yongie, I’ll buy you milk tea anytime you want for a year, and I’ll get you whatever you want too Yuta. Thank you guys for this, I wouldn’t be able to do it without you two helping.” 

 

Taeyong replies, “anything for my best friend, I’m happy that you found someone. Now we can go on double dates! And we can have so much fun teaching Kun how to be a demon.”

 

“The assimilation is going to be the funniest part. We promise we won’t tease you too much Kun.” Yuta adds.

 

Ten pulls away from Kun and stands, he holds out his hand to help bring Kun to his feet and he ends up wobbling like a baby deer. Kun puts his hand under his shirt and feels the area where Ten stabbed him. He was expecting to feel some form of scar and was surprised to feel nothing but smooth skin. The regenerating was no joke.

 

“Are you ready to come to hell with me now Kun? I can’t wait to show you my home! It’s not too big but I know you’ll like it and the best part is I get to share it with you!” Ten says excitedly.

 

Kun smiles, “I’m more than ready to do anything with you. Let’s get going.

 

Yuta opens the portal into hell and motions for all of them to go on ahead of him. Taeyong goes in first and Ten holds Kun’s hand as he takes him through for the first time.

 

“You’re gonna feel kinda warm, like when the sun hits you, for a little bit and then it’ll go away once we’ve stepped out. Don’t be scared, okay Kunkun?”

 

Kun brings their linked hands together and kisses the outside of Ten’s hand, “as long as I’m with you, I feel safe.”

 

Ten flushes, “if you keep talking like that I won’t not suck your dick.”

 

“Well I’m gonna need to get my energy some how right? We can celebrate more later tonight.”

 

Yuta groans, “my arm hurts from holding open the portal can you two stop being gross for two seconds?”

 

“You’re one to talk!” Ten screeches.

 

“Whatever! Just get in the fucking portal already!”

 

With a lot of giggling, they all manage to pass through. 

 

Ten and Kun walk into hell holding hands and ready to start their new life together. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Four months later_

 

 

“Mark do you have the rosaries and holy water?”

 

“Yes father Johnny, I have everything in my bag. Taeil brought some extras too.”

 

Johnny nods, “alright, we’re going to need a lot for this case. Apparently their teenage son has caused a lot of trouble for this family. They didn’t even want to be in their home during the exorcism.”

 

After Kun disappeared, a group of teenagers snuck into the famous witchcraft house and posted some videos that went viral in the news. Speculations of a demonic cult doing sacrificial rituals flooded their town and Johnny couldn’t go anywhere without hearing of it.

 

He had to hold back the urge from correcting everyone with their false conspiracies. Johnny knew the truth, he knew that the blood on the floor was the last traces of Kun in the human world.

 

As Kun planned, Johnny became the head priest and when people asked what happened to Kun, he told his story. A tragic story of a human that fell in love with a demon and decided that the human world could never make him feel satisfied. The public took it as a cautionary tale and dedicated a series of stained glass windows to the story, and Johnny felt his heart hurt every time he looked at it.

 

They were currently at a home, doing their last exorcism for the day. The  teenage boy that was their patient was in their room, sedated by his parents with some sleeping pills.

 

They all made quick work of securing him to his bed, and lit up all the candles they had. Johnny got his crosses ready and waited for the boy to wake up.

 

Once they saw the body twitching, Johnny began the ritual.

 

“What is your name demon. Why are you tormenting this boy and his family,” Johnny’s voice was firm and authoritative. 

 

A voice that was so familiar, it brought tears to Johnny’s eyes, came out of the boys mouth.

 

“It’s good to see you again. I’m proud of you Johnny and I think of you all often. I promise I’m okay, Ten makes me really happy. I hope you guys are happy too, don’t work yourselves too hard."

 

The boy’s body goes limp as the demon exits their body. Johnny looks at Taeil and Mark, and he sees the younger of the two trying to hold back tears.

 

Taeil speaks first, “was that…Kun?”

 

Johnny nods his head slowly, “yes, I think it’s time that you guys find out about what really happened with him.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: [@gitterjungwoo](https://twitter.com/glitterjungwoo)
> 
> [curious cat](https://t.co/9wkpBhB3ap)


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun reminisces on everything that's happened since he came into hell with Ten. Meanwhile, Ten goes with Taeyong and Yuta to a sex shop to plan something special for Kun's first demon birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the epilogue! I hope you guys enjoy the smut I promised you all <3 please pay attention to the updated tags as always <3
> 
> this fanfic and the series I'm planning for it has made me so happy and I'm just glad that other people have found joy in this fanfic as well <3 please stay tuned for a Yutae and dojaewoo addition to the series :)
> 
> twitter: [@gitterjungwoo](https://twitter.com/glitterjungwoo)

 

In 3 days, it was going to be a year since Kun became reborn as a demon and jumped through the portal into his new life with Ten. There was a lot of interesting memories and near disasters that happened in that year, and Kun would smile to himself thinking about how time went by so fast when he was with Ten. Even though he had an eternity with him, it still felt like he never had enough time with him.

 

The first day was a bit hectic, Kun was still getting used to the fact that hell did not infact burn huge flames 24/7 like the pictures in his bible. Hell looked way too much like earth and he  had to confirm with Ten several times that this was actually real. Who would’ve thought that some parts of hell looked like downtown LA and others looked like your ordinary suburban neighborhood. 

 

Ten’s house was way too grand for it to just house him. High ceilings and 7 rooms, all for one tiny demon seemed a bit much. Ten claimed that the rooms were going to be for his future cats and Kun simply smiled and said “okay honey.”

 

Kun was given the option to have his own room and bed and was quick to decline the offer. He was way too used to sharing his room with Ten and he didn’t want to give that up. Ten was more than happy and claimed the right side of the bed as his. 

 

Adjusting to his new life...was interesting. Kun was too used to the ideas of hell that came from the church that he expected hell to have no type of social norms or expectations. When he quietly told this to Ten he laughed for about 15 minutes and said “okay Kun, we’re demons, not heathens. Even though we’re a bit messed up you won’t see me stealing anything. There are things that you can’t do here or else you’ll have to deal with the consequences. They’re a bit harsher here than on earth too.”

 

Kun quickly learned the rules and laws of hell. They were a bit similar to the ones on earth, except the punishments really were way worse. Sentencing times were tripled since their lives were eternal. The stories he heard about the prison in hell made his stomach churn too. Killing another demon was definitely the worst crime, and depending on how it was done the punishment worsened. 

 

Ten told Kun that technically, there only role on earth was to either possess people or take in energy the way that their demon type suited best and just leave. However, they liked to overstay sometimes and spend a little extra time on earth, sometimes hell got a bit boring and human’s were easy entertainment.

 

“There’s milk tea in hell, but Yongie is way too picky and only likes it from this one place on earth because...I don’t really get his reasoning but apparently it just tasted better so he only drinks it from there,” Ten tells him.

 

After about three months, the culture shock wore off and Kun felt comfortable going more places on his own. He was always worried that people would think he was a human and Kun would forget several times that he was actually a demon now. When he would go out with Ten, Kun would always cling to his side and wouldn’t let the two be separated for too long. 

 

Now that they were getting close to a year since Kun entered hell, he was definitely a lot more comfortable with his new self. He and Ten had celebrated their one year anniversary four months ago and thinking about it still made his heart race. Ten planned everything out and took Kun to one of the best restaurants that he knew of in hell. Although his boyfriend was in charge of picking the best restaurant and the best place to take couple photos, Kun was the one in charge when they were in the bedroom.

 

There was red wine and roses and a nice bath with a sparkly bath bomb that Kun had gotten for their special day. They lit candles and they both had a relaxing time together massaging each other’s shoulders and sipping wine. Kun did the most he could to spoil Ten and his boyfriend loved every minute of it. Although he didn’t like admitting it, Ten loved to be on the receiving end of constant affection and being spoiled rotten. His face would go red and he would smile so hard his cheeks hurt. 

 

Kun definitely played up with his seduction powers that night, it left Ten a bit panicked and with wobbly legs when Kun winked at him as he got out of the bath and toweled off. Ten definitely staring at his bare ass as he walked off.

 

Ten never knew what the big deal was about having sex with an incubus or a succubus, he just figured Yuta was just super whipped for Taeyong. However, after his first time with Kun after he became a demon, Ten finally understood why Yuta had such big heart eyes for Taeyong sometimes. It was way better than just regular sex, it felt like Ten’s soul was ascending into the astral plane and even though Ten was a demon he wouldn’t mind worshipping Kun’s dick like it was his god.

 

Needless to say, they definitely had a lot of fun on their one year anniversary. Ten was limping for days and received a lot of teasing from Yuta and Taeyong. Kun was so full of energy he was like a kid on 10 pixie sticks, which became annoying when it was time for bed and Kun was still way too energized to be able to at a reasonable time.

 

Now that another important anniversary was coming up, Ten wanted to really do something special. He also wanted it to be a complete surprise and Ten knew that Kun wasn’t really going to expect anything other than a nice lunch, so Ten took complete advantage of that. He was going to need a bit of help for his surprise, so he decided to call up Taeyong and Yuta for a bit of help.

 

You have added Taeyong and Yuta to the conversation 

 

Ten: stop fucking for a few minutes I need help with something important!!!!!!!!

 

Taeyong: this better be good Ten, I was about to get my ass eaten.

 

Ten: I need help getting some things for my surprise for Kun! His one year as a demon is coming up and I want to do something fun if you know what I mean ;)

 

Yuta: first of all, never send the winky face again. Second of all, I know just the place.

 

Taeyong: omg are you sure??? I think it’ll be too much for ten to handle 

 

Ten: BET.

 

Taeyong: Okay Ten but don’t say we didn’t warn you!

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning, Ten gave his boyfriend a long kiss goodbye and told Kun that he would be back by the afternoon so they could have lunch together. Kun has asked Ten a few times where he was going, but the demon would not spill. Kun even tried using his seduction tricks to get it out of him but all it did was make Ten giggle and he patted Kun’s head telling him to not worry. 

 

He met up with Taeyong and Yuta, who were parked a few houses down so Kun wouldn’t get even more suspicious, and they all made their way quickly to the shop that would give Ten what he needed for his surprise. 

 

The car ride consisted of loud radio music and Taeyong trying to kiss Yuta while he was driving, to which Ten yelled at him not to do because there was no way he was going to go through a car accident. They wouldn’t die, but it would just be annoyingly painful and unnecessary. Regenerating from that bad of an ordeal would take much too long and Ten is trying to get dicked down in 3 days he couldn’t afford to be in any type of cast, they would get in the way of bondage too much.

 

Thankfully, there were no car accidents that occurred and they safely arrived at the store. From the outside it looked completely normal, the sign was very minimalist and the windows were tinted a bit. 

 

“We’re finally here! I’m so excited Tennie it’s going to be so fun finding what fits you best!” Taeyong says excitedly.

 

“Taeyong goes a little overboard here sometimes so I’ll make sure you don’t become absolutely poor once we leave,” Yuta whispers to him quietly.

 

They find decent parking and make their into the shop. The second that Taeyong pushes Ten into the store with excitement radiating off of him he’s eyes fall onto several racks of frilly and lacey lingerie. There are different colors and styles ranging from soft and delicate to intricate straps of faux leather. Ten figures that towards the back is where more of the interesting things are located and the worker at the cashier greets them with a smile.

 

Ten feels himself get dragged to a rack full of light pink lingerie by Taeyong, Yuta follows with a huge smile on his face. 

 

“Okay so I have the perfect image in my head of what lingerie would look best on your body and light pink is definitely your color-”

 

Ten cuts in, “but Kun’s favorite color is white.”

 

Taeyong glares at him, “well tell him to change his favorite color or something.”

 

“Sweetheart, why don’t you get something that has both colors in it? There’s some in the rack next to this one,” Yuta says.

 

Taeyong pouts but moves to the next rack, needing to now think of a whole new outfit for ten on the spot. He sifts through all the sets and his eyes land on a white and strappy lingerie set with small pink flowers scattered throughout it. The chest part is an open bralette, leaving the nipples to be revealed, and has soft pink flowers on each cup. The straps criss cross around the waist and the garter has even more flowers on it. 

 

“Tennie!” Taeyong squeals, “this one is so perfect! And we can even get you nipple pasties! And some stockings to match!”

 

“Nipple pasties?! I’ve always wanted to try them but I was always too shy...” Ten says.

 

“Well there’s a first time for everything! Let’s grab this and look for some that match the set!”

 

Taeyong grabs Ten by the hand drags him to another section of the store. He nearly trips over his feet from how fast Taeyong is walking and Yuta trails behind them slowly, laughing at the way Ten is in distress.

 

They stop in front of display with all the nipple pasties that the store had. Ten was shocked to see all the different designs, from black circles to intricate flowers-the store had everything he could ever want or need.

 

“Okay Tennie, I think these ones would look so cute with the lingerie!” Taeyong pulls a set of pastel pink heart pasties from the hook. “The color matches and in my opinion it would look really cute!”

 

Ten takes the small package from Taeyong and looks at them. He then looks back up at the display and spots something that’ll fit the set more.

 

“Yuta! Get over here!” Ten calls for him, “I’m too short to reach up there and you’re a bit taller.”

 

Yuta walks over and grabs the pasties Ten was pointing at. Once Ten has them in his hands he smiles and shows them to Taeyong.

 

“These flower ones look like the flowers on the lingerie set! Don’t you think they would look cute too?” Ten says excitedly.

 

Taeyong’s eyes practically sparkle, “oh my gosh yes! This is absolutely perfect! You’re still getting the heart shaped ones though, I think Kun will appreciate them for another time,” he finishes with a wink.

 

“Is this all we’re getting?” Ten asks.

 

Taeyong puts his hand on his hip, “You came to a sex shop with me you aren’t leaving without dildo at least, we need to go to the back of the shop now. That’s where things get interesting.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Taeyong do you really have to be such a furry all the time?!”

 

“Excuse me! They look cute on you! And it comes with a tail plug! Don’t tell me Kun wouldn’t love it on you!” Taeyong bites back.

 

Taeyong has placed fuzzy cat ears on Ten’s head, who was now red in the face and ready to choke slam his best friend.

 

“Just because Kun called me a cat ONCE does not mean he’s into your furry bullshit Taeyong!” Ten yells.

 

“Guys, please stop yelling I really don’t want to get kicked out of here! This is the only place that has the cupcake flavored lube I like.”

 

Yuta scolds the both of them and Taeyong pouts at his boyfriend, “Yuta don’t be mean, I’m just trying to help!”

 

“Babe no one said you couldn’t help him, just be a little more quiet okay? If you behave I’ll give you kisses later.”

 

Ten laughs, “I think you’d do it regardless of whether or not Taeyong listened to you right now.”

 

“...maybe so.”

 

Ten doesn’t let go of the cat ears, and keeps eyeing the tail plug from time to time. Maybe...

 

“Oh Tennie! Since you said this was Kun’s present why don’t you get this!”

 

His attention is driven away from a fluffy wait tail plug to Taeyong waving around a box. When Ten is able to focus on what is written on the box, he feels a shiver go down his spine. Inside it are silk restraints for bondage and the ideas the spur up in his head make him feel hot in the air conditioned shop.

 

“That’s perfect, I was just going to use one of his ties but this color matches the whole outfit better! I’ll feel good knowing my whole aesthetic isn’t killed.”

 

“I’m so glad someone understands me. One time Yuta questioned why I had to buy fuzzy handcuffs in different colors, like you might as well have asked me if I wanted to top,” Taeyong says while side-eyeing his boyfriend.

 

Ten gasps, “Yuta you didn’t, I thought you knew better!”

 

“We had only been dating for 100 years how was I supposed to know!”

 

Taeyong sighs, “Whatever, I’m getting mad just thinking about it all over again! Anyways, Tennie you’re getting the silk restraints and lots of lube. I don’t care that Kun is a succubus and his dick self lubricates everyone needs strawberry flavored lube in their lives.”

 

Ten is about to respond when Taeyong interrupts him, “also, don’t think that I haven’t noticed the way you keep eyeing the tail plug. You’re getting that too. If Kun says anything I’ll take the blame for it.”

 

“What would I do without you Taeyong?”

 

Taeyong smirks at Ten,“Technically if it wasn’t for me suggesting to walk out of the portal we wouldn’t be hear right now so! I demand all details of how your surprise goes as compensation! Also you have to send me pictures of the outfit I need to feel the validation from my brilliant ideas.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After checking out the items and saying goodbye to the shop owner, Yuta and Taeyong take Ten back home. He still had two days to prepare for Kun’s surprise and he needed to figure out Kun’s schedule for the day of his demon anniversary.

 

When Ten gets dropped off, he immediately hides what he bought in a generic looking box deep in his closet. He does his best to conceal it with folded Balenciaga shirts and hopes that Kun doesn’t raid his closet in the next few days. Thank god for Kun being in the shower when he got home so he didn’t need to deal with making up answers to questions as to why he had several shopping bags.

 

Ten opened the door to the bathroom and steam billowed out. Kun really did love to cook himself like a chicken when he took a shower.

 

“Ten? Is that you?” Kun asks.

 

“Yes baby it’s me, I’m back now and I’m starving! I can’t wait to go out for lunch!”

 

Although Ten technically didn’t need to shower at the moment, he did need some loving from his boyfriend. So he stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the big shower with Kun.

 

His boyfriend turns away from the shower head and pulls in Ten for a hug. He kisses him softly on his face and trails his lips down to his shoulders.

 

“I missed you,” Kun says softly.

 

Ten giggles, “but I was only gone for a little bit!”

 

“Shush, I’m trying to be romantic here.”

 

He laughs at Kun, who proceeds to pinch his nose and turn back to the shower to start lathering his hair. Ten does his best to be as possible, as Kun is lathering up his hair and rinsing it, Ten proceeds to grab the bottle and pour more into his hair.

 

“Ten! You little shit I’m going to-”

 

Ten cuts him off, “you’re going to what now?”

 

Kun glares at him and Ten gives him his brightest smile.

 

“You’re lucky I’m in love with you,” he says.

 

Ten leans in and kisses Kun, “I really am lucky. Can I suck you off now?”

 

“We’re going to get caught in the lunch rush aren’t we?”

 

Ten gets to his knees and looks up at Kun, “So is that a yes?”

 

 

 

It takes them 40 minutes to get a table at the restaurant, and Ten does nothing to hide the dark hickies on his collarbones by wearing a wide necked t shirt. They both notice the way the waitress eyes Ten’s marks and proceeds to give him a little wink. Kun is hiding his face in ebarasment while Ten tells her that she deserves a raise.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ten doesn’t get to ask Kun what he’ll be doing on his demon anniversary until the next day when they’re cuddling before falling asleep. Ten was having fun smelling Kun’s new lotion on his skin when he realized that he still hadn’t asked.

 

“Kunkun, What are you doing tomorrow?” Ten asks.

 

There’s a bit of a pause, Ten grabs for his hand and starts placing kisses on his fingertips.

 

“Well we ran out of milk so I need to go and get some more, and I’ll probably buy something we can make for dinner as well. Do you have any preferences for tomorrow’s dinner?”

 

Ten shakes his head, “you can pick what you like babe, I don’t mind. As long as I get to have you for dessert I’m good.”

 

“Alright you, calm down now we should go to sleep.”

 

Kun kisses Ten one last time before turning off the bedside lamp and letting Ten drape himself on top of him. As Kun traces random patterns on Ten’s nape, he watches Ten slowly fall asleep and he soon after drifts off as well.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ten was staring at the box he had shoved in his closet. It was now the afternoon and Kun has left 10 minutes ago to pick up dinner. His time was limited, and Ten felt himself getting jittery with anticipation.

 

He pulled out the lingerie first, and quickly got himself dressed. Ten secured the straps and clips so that it was adjusted to his body and after he rolled up the stockings and clipped them to the garter, he looked at himself in the mirror.

 

If Kun didn’t cum on the spot after seeing him, then Ten was going to be offended. He looked hot, and there was just no way that Kun wasn’t going to like it. 

 

Ten went back to the shopping bags and pulled out the nipple pasties. He quickly stuck the adhesive side to his skin and made sure that they were even. 

 

When he pulled out the cat ears and the tail plug, Ten became thankful that the panties were open in the back so he could easily get the plug in. The cat ears where soft and white, and they made Ten feel even cuter than he already was. He got the strawberry flavored lube out and left his closet to go on the bed.

 

Ten had arranged the room nicely, there were candles on their bedside tables and rose petals on the floor. He had drawn the curtains and turned the lights low so that the overall atmosphere was very soft and sultry. Ten get on the bed and opened the lube so he could prep himself and get the plug in. 

 

The smell of artificial strawberry filled the room and Ten made quick work of opening himself up. After he had three fingers inside of himself, he figured it was good enough by now and grabbed the tail plug so he could push it inside of himself.

 

The plug wasn’t too big, but it was enough for Ten to feel a bit of a stretch and when he stood on his feet he whined at the way it shifted inside of him.

 

He had to go back to the closet to get the silk restraints and Ten hated himself for leaving them behind. Once he was back in the closet, he spotted one of Kun’s button up shirts that was in the laundry bin.

 

Ten grabbed it from the top of the pile and brought it up to his nose. It smelled just like Kun and his soft cologne, and it made Ten hope that his boyfriend would be back soon. 

 

Ten put the shirt on and saw how it covered him down to his mid thigh. It was perfect and covered up his surprise well enough, Ten would sometimes walk around the house in high socks anyways so it would be that out of the ordinary.

 

As Ten was lighting up all the candles, he heard the front door being unlocked and he quickly got into position. He tied his wrists together as best as he could with the silk and put his hands in his lap. Ten then got to the center of the bed and sat on his legs, facing towards the door. 

 

He can hear Kun calling for him in the kitchen, and Ten giggles. After more walking around and shouts of Ten’s name, Kun finally makes his way down to hall to their bedroom.

 

The door opens and the first thing Kun see’s is the flower petals all over the room. He looks up and sees his boyfriend on their bed, sitting and waiting patiently for him. When he spots the cat ears on his head and realizes that he’s wearing his button up shirt, Kun feels his dick throb.

 

“Ten...what’s this?” Kun asks.

 

“It’s your present, today is the anniversary of you turning into a demon!”

 

The realization hits Kun and his eyes widen, “no way, I totally forgot. Oh wow, and you did all of this for me?”

 

Ten nods, “that’s not all,” he holds up his hands that are bound together with the silk, “Why don’t you come unwrap your present and see what else I did for you?”

 

Kun takes off his jacket and throws it on the floor, who cares if it was expensive he’s too busy thinking about all the ways he’s going to take Ten on their bed. Once he’s close enough, Kun reaches out and pets the cat ears that are on Ten’s head.

 

“This is totally Taeyong’s idea, am I right?”

 

Ten fidgets, “well yeah, and I went along with it because I wanted to try it. Don’t I look cute?”

 

Kun kisses his forehead, “you’re absolutely adorable, now lay back on the bed, I wanna see all of you.”

 

Ten lays on his back and holds his hands to his chest. The first thing that Kun does is grab his bound wrists and push them above his head so that he could get the shirt unbuttoned.

 

As each button comes out, more and more of Ten’s lingerie is revealed. At the last 3 buttons, Kun becomes so desperate that he simply rips the shirt open, buttons flying off of the shirt.

 

“Ten, you’re going to kill me here. You look so beautiful,” Kun says with a strained voice.

 

Ten whispers, “It’s all for you baby, I love you.”

 

Kun rubs his hands down Ten’s body, he feels the lingerie and pokes at the soft flowers adorning it. When Kun gets to the nipple pasties, Ten hears the way his breath gets caught in his throat.

 

“No fucking way, you and Taeyong really did the most for this. I’m going to need to thank him too.”

 

“Oh don’t worry, all he wants to know is all the details of what happens tonight if you know what I mean,” Ten says playfully.

 

Kun blushes and continues exploring Ten’s body. Ten watches as Kun feels his body as if he were made of glass, treating him like the most delicate object he’s ever seen. The shirt is pushed away to reveal more of Ten’s body, and Kun leans down to kiss his navel. When Kun moves his hips around to look at the lingerie closely, Ten yelps out loud as he feels the plug being pushed against his prostate.

 

His boyfriend looks at him with concern, “Ten what’s wrong? Are you hurt somewhere?”

 

“N-no, its just...well...”

 

“What is it Ten?”

 

Ten doesn’t respond and instead brings his hands up again to turn himself around. With a little help from Kun as well, he gets on his knees and holds himself up by his elbows.

 

Below the hem of Kun’s button up shirt, he spots a tuft of white fur.

 

“Ten...you did not...no way, no fucking way.”

 

Kun lifts up the bottom of the shirt and sees the tail plug that is resting against Ten’s skin.

 

“I think I’m going to have a heart attack hold on. I need a minute to process this.”

 

Ten whines, “well I don’t have a minute I want you to fuck me already.”

 

“When I called you a cat that one time I was just joking but holy shit...I can see why Yuta and Taeyong are so drawn to this...” Kun says.

 

“What? Are you going to accept me as your kitty now?” Ten teases.

 

“Yeah, you down for some pet play my pretty kitten?” Kun asked as he stroked the soft fur on the tail plug.

 

“God I thought you would never ask.”

 

The couple giggle at each other, and Kun playfully pinches Ten’s ass. He squeezes the soft flesh and pulls apart one of his cheeks to see the way the plug is filling him up.

 

Ten whimpers when he feels Kun move around the plug and tug at it gently. The succubus getting enjoyment out of making Ten as desperate for his dick as possible.

 

After a few minutes of admiring Ten’s ass, Kun turns him over onto his back again and unties the restraints from his wrists. Once his hands are free, Kun helps Ten tug the button up off of his body so that he can toss it aside and see the full look.

 

Kun pulls up Ten to sit up and be at eye level with him, and he looks at his boyfriend with so much love and lust in his eyes. 

 

“I’m so glad I was turned into a demon. I feel so lucky that you fell in love with me and had enough patience to be my friend and let me fall in love with you back. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me Ten.”

 

Kun’s eyes begin to shimmer with unshed tears and Ten immediately starts crying on the spot, not being able to handle watching others cry.

 

“Kunkun...I love you so much. I’m so happy you exorcised me which sounds really weird but if it wasn’t for that I wouldn’t have met you as soon as I did. I’m just so happy that we can now be together, forever.”

 

Ten lets his tears fall down his cheeks and Kun does as well, the both of them reminiscing on all the happy memories that they’ve made together. Kun couldn’t wait to make many more with him and he was keen on getting started on one good memory for later right now.

 

He wipes away Ten’s tears and pushes him back onto the bed. Kun begins to strip out of his clothes and throwing them onto the floor. Ten bites his lip as he watches Kun pull his jeans off and sees the way his hard on has swelled in his briefs.

 

Kun puts his hands on both sides on Ten’s head in the bed and leans down, caging him into his little space. Ten brings his hands up to Kun’s neck and strokes his jaw with his thumb. They both look at each other’s eyes, not saying a word but still conveying all their emotions to each other. 

 

Ten is the one that closes the distance between their lips first, not being able to wait a second longer. The kiss is soft and slow, Kun takes his time to make sure that Ten feels the way that he loves him with all of his heart. 

 

When Kun takes one hand and trails it across Ten’s body again, the latter becomes more insistent with their kisses. Ten presses his lips against Kun’s a bit firmer and more frequently. His breaths come out a bit faster as his heart rate goes up the more Kun strokes his skin.

 

Ten takes in Kun’s plush bottom lip in between his teeth and tugs on it, making the succubus groan in response. However, Kun does nothing to give into Ten’s need for more and that makes him  want to push all of his buttons. He takes the hands that were on Kun’s neck and brings them to Kun’s lower back instead, trailing his fingertips down his spine until he reaches his ass. With a smirk against Kun’s lips, Ten grabs his ass firmly and brings his hips down to grind up his erection against his.

 

That is what makes Kun finally give in, not wanting to let Ten have the upper hand. Kun pulls away and grabs the silk ties again. He grabs Ten’s wrists and secures them together, making sure that it’s not too tight against his skin. Ten looks up at him through his lashes and brings his hands above his head on his own, arching his back and throwing his head back to expose his neck. He gets himself in the perfect position to get claimed and Ten hopes that Kun takes it, takes all of him.

 

“Look at you, what a precious little thing. Are you ready for me now kitten?” Kun says in a low voice.

 

“I’ve been waiting long enough, we don’t even age and I could feel myself growing old.”

 

The sass earns him a light slap on his thigh. Kun smirks at the way Ten’s body jolts and he lets out a whine. He’s only ever spanked Ten a few times during sex, but Kun has every single time ingrained in his mind.

 

“Alright then, turn over pet.”

 

Ten shakes his head, smiling at the way Kun furrows his brow in frustration.

 

“Don’t make me ask again Kitten, or else I’ll just let you play on your own while I go make dinner.”

 

“No! Please Kun, I’ll be good now I promise,” Ten cries.

 

Kun waits as Ten turns over into his knees again, giving him a good view of his ass. He plays with the tail for a bit before reluctantly pulling it out. Kun would miss this look on him, but knowing Ten this wouldn’t be the last time he would use it.

 

Once Kun has the plug completely removed, he sees a trickle of lube follow and he licks his lips.

 

“Would you look at that, you’re already so wet and open for me. I wonder what you taste like kitten.” 

 

Before Ten can respond, he feels Kun spread him open and a tongue prodding at his entrance. The moan that comes out of him makes Ten worry that the neighbors heard him. Kun was way too good at eating ass for Ten’s own good, he could already feel his thighs shaking and his eyes rolling back in his head.

 

Kun licked around and inside of Ten’s entrance like it was going to be his last meal, the strawberry lube giving his boyfriend the sweetest taste. Having desserts before dinner wasn’t healthy, but Kun would always make the exception for Ten.

 

When Ten tried pushing himself back onto Kun’s tongue, that’s when the succubus pulled away completely. Ten whined loudly in protest and Kun gave a firmer smack to his ass.

 

“Behave kitten, don’t you want my cock darling? Or not anymore?”

 

Ten shook his head rapidly, “please fuck me Kun, I need your cock please I’ve been waiting for so long...”

 

Kun leaned down to kiss the red hand print that was fading from Ten’s skin, “good boy, do you want to stay like this or do you want to be on your back?”

 

“On my back, I wanna see you Kunkun.”

 

Kun complied with his boyfriend’s request and helped Ten roll over on his back. He grabbed one of the many small pillows that decorated their bed and put it under Ten’s hips for easier access. Kun stroked his cock to spread around the slick that lubricated it. At first, Kun hated the way that his dick would do this at the most inconvenient times when he didn’t know how to control all aspects of his powers yet. Brief memories of his boxers feeling uncomfortably wet whenever Ten would tease him in public flashes through his mind and Kun wills them away as he brings himself up to Ten’s entrance.

 

Ten whines and wiggles his hips as Kun rubs the head of his cock along his entrance, not pushing in yet and teasing his boyfriend even further. After a few seconds, Kun finally pushes in and Ten smiles at the feeling of being filled.

 

“What are you smiling for baby?” Kun asks.

 

Ten responds in a breathy voice, “I love your dick so much, feels so nice inside me.”

 

“Oh so you only love me for my dick?”

 

“Hmmm...maybe I’ll love the rest of you If you stop talking and fuck me properly,” Ten teases.

 

Kun makes a face of disgust, and Ten begins to fall into a fit of giggles. He pulls his hips back and once the only thing left inside of Ten is the tip, Kun quickly pushes back into him. This immediately cuts off Ten’s giggling and makes him yelp out in surprise. Kun continues this rough pace and Ten throws his bound hands above his head and grips at the blankets until his knuckles are white.

 

Kun moves his hands from Ten’s hips and goes for his thighs, spreading them wide open and getting a good view of his cock drilling into his boyfriend’s hole. Thank God for his flexibility, Kun could bend him any way he wanted to like Ten was his doll. The rim of Ten’s hole was red from the constant pounding of Kun’s dick and the slick noises of all the lubrication threw Kun’s mind into horny overdrive. 

 

Ten’s voice rose higher in pitch and in between incoherent babbling Kun could make out his name being repeated over and over again. The cat ears on top of his boyfriend’s head were now lopsided and clearly slipping off due to how rough Kun was being. He helped Ten adjust them back and he would lean into Kun’s touch when he would gently set his hand against his cheek, nuzzling it like a cat would.

 

When Kun feels Ten’s thighs start trembling, that’s how he knows that he’s close to cumming. Kun surveys his boyfriend’s appearance and he feels his dick throb at the way Ten looks absolutely wrecked. His lingerie has managed to stay in place well, the garter was the only thing that had really shifted around his waist. Ten’s body was glowing with perspiration and his lips were bitten red and covered in drool. 

 

“You look so beautiful like this kitten, are you ready to cum? Ready to make a mess all over your pretty lingerie for me?”

 

Ten nods his head and brings his tied up hands to his chest, “Kun...untie me please! I wanna hold you when I cum.” His face was sporting a full on pout and Kun could never say no to such a precious face.

 

When his hands were freed, Ten immediately reached for Kun and brought him down to his chest. He was hugging Kun tightly and dug his nails into his back as he neared closer to his orgasm. Kun attacked Ten’s collarbones and neck with bites and kisses, marking up his skin and soothing it with his plush lips afterwards.

 

After a few more thrusts, Ten screamed and came all over himself with some of it getting into Kun’s stomach. Streams of cum covered his garter and panties, and some ended up covering the soft flowers decorating the piece. 

 

Kun continued thrusting into Ten, not too far away from his orgasm now that Ten was squeezing his dick tight. He ground his hips into Ten a few times before cumming inside of him with a loud groan. He made sure that every last bit of cum made it inside of Ten before pulling out and watching it trickle out of his hole, getting all over his panties and the pillow that Kun had placed under his hips.

 

Ten pulled Kun back in for a hug, needing cuddles immediately after sex and Kun kissed his skin wherever he could reach. The two of them were messy and sweaty and definitely needed to shower, plus they had a dinner to make with what Kun bought from the store. It seemed like it had happened ages ago, Kun’s mind floating in and out and making him forget what day it was. 

 

After a bit of cuddling, Kun unlatched Ten’s hands from his torso and pulled away. He shushed Ten’s whines gently and said, “come on baby, we need to clean up and eat dinner.”

 

“I want your dick for dinner come back and cuddle me Kun.”

 

Kun laughs, “as much as I would love that, I think you don’t want to miss out on the dessert I bought for us to eat after dinner.”

 

Ten’s head immediately shoots up from the pillow he was laying against, “you did not Kun.”

 

“There’s some cake and apple pie waiting to be warmed up and eaten, but I mean if you don’t want to then-”

 

His boyfriend gets up from bed and starts walking towards the bathroom, Ten grabs Kun by the arm and drags him along as well. 

 

“I want my apple pie, don’t get it twisted babe. Now I’m annoyed that you came inside me because it’ll take longer to get completely clean!”

 

Kun kisses his boyfriend’s cheek and watches the way Ten gets even more annoyed with him. He laughs and lets Ten get the shower running so they can clean up.

 

Once they’re all cleaned up and dressed in some sweats and soft t shirts, Kun starts dinner and Ten helps him with some of the preparation. Before Kun came into his life, Ten thought that his cooking skills were decent. What he made was edible enough and he was satisfied with that for hundreds of years. However, once Kun came home to live with him and made Ten his first home cooked meal he shed a tear at the fact that he had been living without his amazing cooking for so long. Whenever they cooked together, Ten was always taking mental notes of how Kun would season the meat and how he prepared the vegetables. Ten was always plotting to one up Kun one day with his cooking. 

 

Their dinner is peaceful, as they eat more and more Ten feels himself getting sleepier and he can tell that Kun is feeling the same way. After the activities from earlier plus a big meal, Ten was ready to fall asleep at the dinner table.

 

Ten eats his dessert happily, and Kun starts clearing up the table to wash all the dishes. When Ten offers to help, Kun shakes him off and tells him to finish his dessert.

 

“But Kun! It’s your special day I should be doing it!”

 

Kun simply kisses him and says, “watching you eat apple pie with a cute smile on your face is enough of a gift for me.”

 

Ten blushes, “you-you stop that! You can’t just do that to me Kun! Flirting with me all unexpectedly like that, who do you think you are?”

 

“I’m your boyfriend who loves you very much, now go finish your pie before it gets cold okay?” Kun smiles.

 

Ten fakes a scowl before kissing Kun back on his cheek, leaving him to finish the dishes while he eats the rest of his pie.

 

When Ten’s phone rings, Kun is drying the last dish and he turns around to see his boyfriend contemplating whether to pick up or not.

 

“Who is it babe?”

 

Ten looks up at him, “it’s Taeyong, being nosy as ever.”

 

“Answer the phone, I need to thank him for tonight,” Kun tells him.

 

“But Kun! He’s gonna want all the details and I’m sleepy already! Let’s just go to bed we can call him tomorrow,” his boyfriend whines.

 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be quick I promise.”

 

Ten begrudgingly hands Kun the phone, and he swipes across the screen to pick up the call. Immediately, a cheerful voice comes through and Kun decides to put him on speaker.

 

_“Hi guys! How was everything? I hope you enjoyed what I picked out for Tennie!”_

 

“It was great Taeyong, I really can’t thank you enough for it.” Kun repsonds.

 

_“Oh don’t worry, you can thank me by making Tennie buy boba from the human world tomorrow!”_

 

“What?! Why do I have to go?” Ten protests.

 

“Babe, you’re the only one strong enough to go there on your own, remember?”

 

Ten grumbles, “I hate that you’re right. Fine Taeyong, I’ll buy you your boba.”

 

_“Thank you! Anyways, Yuta is taking me out for a movie so I’ll talk to you tomorrow! Bye guys!”_

 

The couple say their goodbyes and Kun hands Ten his phone back after hanging up. 

 

“We should get going to bed now, if you want to have any energy for tomorrow when you need to go back for the boba,” Kun says.

 

“Fine, but let me carry you to bed! You’ve already done enough for me so I’m going to do the least I can!”

 

Kun rolls his eyes playfully but let’s Ten lift him onto his back. He can feel Ten stagger a bit as he adjusts to the weight and Kun Can already see that this is a bad idea.

 

He’s proven right when halfway to their room, Ten trips over his feet and sends the both of the to the floor. Kun knocks the breath out of Ten and they both groan once they hit the floor.

 

They both get up and Ten pouts, a bit disappointed that he couldn’t carry Kun all the way. They make it to their bedroom and Ten sees the lingerie set that was thrown onto the floor.

 

“Hey Kun...” he starts.

 

Kun pulls the bed covers off and starts crawling into bed, “What is it babe?” 

 

“Would you ever wear lingerie for me too?”

 

Ten sees the way Kun flushes red, “well I mean, if you wanted me too then I would do it. I just don’t know what would look good on me so...”

 

He giggles and runs into bed with him, wrapping his arms around Kun’s neck and placing kisses all over his face, “don’t worry Kun, we can go look for stuff together! You’re going to look so pretty no matter what, especially your cute butt! Would you consider wearing nipple pasties too?”

 

Kun lets his boyfriend go wild with his ideas, each one intriguing him even more. Maybe he’ll catch Ten off guard one day as well...they had the rest of eternity for them to try out anything and everything and as Kun felt himself drift off, he heard Ten’s voice softly fade out before he fell asleep completely.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: [@gitterjungwoo](https://twitter.com/glitterjungwoo)

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @glitterjungwoo


End file.
